My Fair-y Lady
by Eostre94
Summary: Inspired by the Lady Fairy AU. Marinette is blind and holder of the Butterfly Miraculous, helping Chat Noir against Le Paon and his monstrous Asura. Will Lady Fairy, her Champions and Chat Noir finally defeat the Peacock user all while uncovering more as everything begins to unravel? How will this story of magic, mystery, friendship, love & faeries play out?
1. The Calm of the Storm (Part 01)

**MY FAIR-Y LADY**

**[Based on & Inspired by the Lady Fairy AU from ****_ BeeBeeBomBam_**** in Tumblr]**

**CHAPTER 01: The Calm of the Storm (Part 01)**

**Opening Remarks:** Holy Smokes was this story a long one to make, but I am happy I did though. I really wanted to delve into this AU I found since there was just so many possibilities for this to work out. I will say a lot of the stuff have been edited or added fitting this narrative I already built myself in that is different from what the original Tumblr creator stated in the AU; I hope to further elaborate into once I get the ball rolling!

Stick around at the End Notes if you want to read some fun tidbits and references I added that may or may not be prevalent in future stories.

I hope you all enjoy my story, and if you want, leave a comment since I would like to reply to them when I can, and I hope I can continue writing more on this!

**Update:** I decided to half the story into 2 chapters which I will be doing for future chapters. I realized the chapter is too long and some people might have a problem with keeping up, especially when it comes to keeping up with any references I make. I apologize for those who already started reading the chapter and expected the second chapter as a new story. Don't worry! The Second chapter will also be posted soon and also in parts.

* * *

"Manon! Do be careful! You wouldn't want to get hurt!" The older of two girls called out her warning as the younger practically ran around the entirety of the living room, jumping around furniture with a bowstring as a pretend-wand.

"But this is so much fun Marinette!" Manon raced past the older one named Marinette as she readied herself on the couch.

"Manon, I know what you're about to do so please don't jump off the couch!" Marinette walked towards it, giving her an expression of mild exasperation but with a hint of amusement.

"Come on Marinette, you're gonna love seeing thi—" Manon stopped herself mid-sentence as she let slip out what she thought was an off-hand comment.

All too suddenly, Manon didn't think she was going to jump off the couch after all and sat down in silent contemplation.

"I-I am sorry Marinette . . . I didn't mean to . . ." Manon trailed off her words, possibly looking away from Marinette, who probably knew she was looking away from her without seeing it.

'- seeing . . .'

Marinette immediately picked up where Manon thought she did wrong and sat down next to the saddened little girl, patting her back with the reassurance that her comment did not hurt her in the slightest.

Being a babysitter for someone like Manon was becoming difficult for Marinette.

And not because Marinette's been blind since she was 7. She has had another 7 or so years to get over that and prove to everyone that while she may have lost her sight, she has never lost her strong will or resolve to just have a normal life.

Marinette is and will always be a determined girl, and when she has a goal set in mind, she will not back down. Hence, Marinette volunteering to handle Manon for the afternoon in their living room.

Okay, technically they were both being handled by Marinette's parents but there was a sudden rush of customers from their bakery in the ground floor; thus, it fell on Marinette to entertain each other in her living room, the TV still blaring out a competition regarding the new weather girl.

Marinette personally did not see the point of it since for her as long as the weather person gets the predictions correct then they were doing their job, but maybe Marinette just never got around to understanding those types of social media sensationalizing. Manon seemed to understand it though since she borrowed her family's laptop when she first came over.

"Awww, it's alright Manon. I know you didn't mean it," Marinette hugged Manon as she didn't want her to cry over a silly comment she herself didn't notice nor care about. Wiping slight tears from Manon's face, Marinette smiled at her.

"Why don't you go freshen up a bit? I wouldn't want this little princess looking all sad now do we?" Sensing that Manon was starting to smile again, Marinette continued.

"And then afterward we can have some of the sandwiches and tea I made. Sounds good?" Marinette beamed as she knew Manon nodded, leaving the couch and walked towards the bathroom.

"You did an amazing job as always, Marinette," a little voice did not surprise her at the least but Marinette did flinch a bit when she thought of him floating out in the open. She relaxed when she realized the voice was coming from the side of her right pigtail, knowing then that the little voice did not take its chances from coming out even if Manon was in the bathroom.

"I guess . . . man, being a babysitter is hard work, Nooroo."

"Well my dear Marinette, I think you're doing an amazing job! You even managed to diffuse the situation before it escalated. With or without sight or powers, you know how to calm people down and that is what is amazing about you," The little Butterfly shaped being called Nooroo took a risk and flew to Marinette's cheek to give it a peck.

"Aww, Nooroo! You're such a cutie for a Kwami. Are you sure you weren't a Fairy in some other life?" Cupping Nooroo into her hands, Marinette held the Butterfly Kwami to her cheek lovingly. She was always happy to have Nooroo, or Fairy as she had affectionately called him since their first meeting, with her as he has always been there for her like any kind supportive fairy would.

Nooroo hid back into her hair as they both heard knocking from the front door. Opening it up as Manon came back from the bathroom, Marinette already had an idea who was behind the door but opened it anyways to—

"Alya? Hey, what's u—"

"Marinette! Guess who's got a big scoop? That's right, me!" The girl outside Marinette's door walked in proudly, giving Manon a pleasant smile before continuing on her spiel, all while Marinette smiled at her friend's antics.

"Oh please do tell us, oh great reporter Alya! What great scoop will you bestow upon us today?"

"Haha, very funny Marinette, but this oh so great reporter just found out that a certain blonde classmate of ours is outside at the Park for a photo shoot!" Alya finished her spiel expecting enthusiasm from her best friend, only to receive—

"Oh, so Adrien is in the Park? That's cool," Marinette nonchalantly stated.

"Exactly!" Catching more of the attention of the little girl, Alya lost a bit of her fervor as her friend just continued to sarcastically smirk at her.

". . . I thought this was something more related to your blog about the recent happenings. I am actually a little disappointed, Alya. I thought you had something good," Feigning boredom and disinterest, Marinette could clearly picture in her head the semi-serious shock her friend was making, all the while Manon caught on to Marinette's act and just giggled.

"Hey! Don't knock out my scoop, Marinette!" Alya caught on as well, and just went along with her friend being dramatic.

"And besides, I thought you would have enjoyed the fact that the teenage heartthrob of Paris was at the Park, for yours to take!" Alya ended her piece, smirking at her friend who only seemed to look exasperated yet amused in her smirk back. Clearly, Alya was not going to convince her friend; hence, Alya decided to change tactics if she wanted to gain an upper hand.

"Or . . . maybe he's not the correct dashing blonde I am thinking of? Maybe Mr. Right isn't the blonde model per se but rather . . . a certain blonde in black leather superhero?"

Marinette did not need sight to know she was beginning to blush pink but what she needed is a way to divert this awkward conversation. Thankfully, a certain little 'princess' gave her that needed escape.

"The Park?! Can we go to the Park Marinette!? Please please please please please!?" Manon exclaimed as she ran in between the two, grabbing Marinette's hand begging for her request to come true. Jumping up and down with the energy of a rabbit, Manon quickly made herself the focus of both the teenagers.

"And who's this little one, Marinette?" Alya smiled at Manon.

"My name is Manon Chamack and I am 5 years old! Who are you and why aren't you helping me go to the Park with Marinette!" tugging at the hand of the aforementioned, Marinette sighed as she realized she will not stop.

"I am taking care of this little angel because my parents suddenly had a rush of orders from the bakery. It's the least I could do to help," Marinette stated though a part of her was beginning to regret it.

"And let me guess, you just had to prove to them that you could? Even when you don't have any experience babysitting little angels such as her?" Alya's retort hit the mark in Marinette but honestly, she was right. It still wounded Marinette's pride though.

Alya knew what she had to do; kneeling down to be at eye level with Manon she did what she usually does to her own little angels at home.

"Well then. Greetings Manon! I am Alya, Marinette's best friend . . . and a magical unicorn disguised as a beautiful woman that grants the wishes of all the little kids, but only if they are good." Tapping onto Manon's nose, the little girl only laughed before realizing what she just heard.

"Are you really?!" Knowing she piqued the girl's interests, Alya lifted Manon up to her shoulders as she laughed in glee.

"I guess we can enjoy a picnic at the Park if you're there to help Alya." Smiling to herself at how she can hear her best friend and Manon cheer as they make their way downstairs to possibly also let her parents know, Marinette decided to pack up the food and other things they can do at the park, grab her walking stick, and meet up with the two all while Nooroo continued to snuggle inside her hair.

"Today does look to be a perfect day for a picnic," Nooroo interjected as Marinette was reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I just hope it stays that way, my Little Fairy," Marinette smiled to where Nooroo hid, hoping as well that today would be a peaceful one. Meeting up with the two outside her home, the three girls walked towards the Park, a relatively short walking distance away.

"By the way, who did you vote for?" Alya asked more towards Marinette regarding the TV competition but before she could say that she never voted since 1) she never understood contests like those and 2) she doesn't think they made a modification in their voting for blind people, Manon beat her to the punch.

"I voted for Mireille!" Manon exclaimed.

* * *

He felt it.

Raw anger.

Like a thunderstorm that was taking shape.

Like a typhoon nearing to release torrential floods.

Like a cyclone ready to spread its windy destruction.

It was becoming something more.

Powerful.

Raging.

A maelstrom being created within such a poor unsuspecting girl was truly a disheartening fact.

"Perfect . . ." A man in a dimly lit yet spacious room whispered. The only illumination from this secret chamber was from an intricately designed round window that mechanically opened to allow light to shine upon the room and its eerie blue-clad being. He stood there, his stance as though he was calculating his next move; a move that would probably give him the win he so desperately needed. Dressed in regal blue tones with black and red accent designs, the mysterious man with toned blue skin stepped forward the light.

With a flair from his blue coat's long asymmetric coattail, which oddly resembled a peacock's pronounced tail feathers, the man's right hand brought out a fan designed similarly like his suit. A handheld fan of similar blue shades, with a red 'eye' like design on each of the tail-feather like barbs and each rimmed with white featherlike material.

Plucking out one of the multitude of barbs, the figure dressed impeccably in blue held it in front of his masked face and into the light of the window. Suddenly, a clash of black and blue light seemed to latch onto the previously white feather part of the barb, and with a gentle blow, it came undone. The now corrupted feather piece flew out the window as the man whispered out his command to the seemingly innocuous debris.

"Sail the skies towards my next host . . . for my next Asura must be born!"

* * *

'It's not fair!' A click was made.

'Why didn't I win?!' A second, third and fourth click of a button was heard, all with rapidness and impatience.

'Why did Mireille, someone who can barely hold a conversation or a report at school, beat me to being next weather girl!?'

The more Aurore Beauréal internally seethed those thoughts, the more she failed to notice the eerily black and blue feather floating towards her as she continued her internal monologue while waiting for the elevator to work as clicked at it multiple times once again. Not even letting her sulk in defeat is the elevator of the same TV station that embarrassed her in front of live television, such as Aurore's luck today.

'I mean yeah sure she makes great researches on Meteorology, but I practically live and breathe the weather! I am a walking weather pun! I was basically born for that role! Why did they do this to me!?' Banging her fist onto the still unopened elevator door, she felt a surge of pain and an influx of emotions when the accursed feather landed on her favorite parasol that she loves carrying around.

Stricken, Aurore felt the emotions within her skyrocket as her anger, her despair, her rage fired something within her. It felt new yet primal, like a beast was gnawing at its cage. Aurore has never felt this intensity from her emotions before but now knew something was terribly wrong, and before long something snapped inside. Like a lightning bolt from within, Aurore felt the surge of pain as a glowing blue symbol appear in front of her eyes like a neon mask and an eerie voice calls out to Aurore in her mind.

"Greetings, my poor innocent Soul." A smooth voice uttered out into her head as she could still feel the rush of emotions and pain within. The voice sounded calming yet something about it felt wrong. It sounded like he was being condescending.

"I believe you have heard of me, yes?" A slight pause did nothing to appease the feeling Aurore was experiencing as the mysterious voice continued.

"I am the one they call Le Paon, and I am giving you a chance to be of use to my goals . . . whether you want to or not."

There was the condescending tone Aurore knows was there. Her mind raced at the reports she remembered reading and hearing regarding various experiences from victims of Paris' own resident magical yet elusive terrorist, but she never expected she would be on that list very soon.

Aurore did the only think so could do in this situation.

"N-no, p-please. Don't do this to me!" She could only whimper and beg out in pain as her thoughts and emotions fought, causing her to kneel on the floor in agony. Her mind knew she was in desperate need of help but her emotions were getting more and more erratic and she knew she would lose eventually, as like many who befell the spell of the Peacock.

It was inevitable, she knew: She would become a vessel for an Asura, the monstrous entities Le Paon strikes upon Paris.

"My my, you did a wonderful job in letting the turmoil grow inside you. You losing by a sheer landslide to another as the new weather girl was just the perfect catalyst for my next Asura," The voice in her head almost made it sound like he was proud of her for being the reason a new monster will ravage the city. The new monster that was going to be at fault for the upcoming destruction.

"You have my thanks," The voice disappeared as soon as she felt something be yanked off her soul and fly away to the nearest window. Aurore was having the worst day on Earth and all she felt like doing now was lay down to rest.

She already felt like a loser by losing in the competition, but now she just felt like a loser in life for being used by that dastardly evil because she let herself lose in the former. In her bits of focus, she only wished she could have at least been a good sport and congratulated her classmate Mireille for winning.

". . . rore? . . . Aur . . . ore!"

Aurore flickered back into awareness when she realized she hears someone helping her up. She finally allowed herself to breathe deeply as she allowed the air to fill her lungs and let her focus on the kind soul helping her up after that ordeal.

Mireille Caquet, the new weather girl. The reason for Aurore's emotions to go haywire and for Le Paon's new plaything to wreak amok onto the city of Paris.

'Her fault . . . it was all . . . her fault.'

Her thoughts seem to still be in a haze but Aurore was too tired to reason with it. Clutching onto her parasol, Aurore steadied herself and needed to get out of the building before whatever creature was made by her emotions comes back to finish the job of disposing the vessel, AKA her. She looked at Mireille's eyes one more time before weakly giving out what she should have done prior.

"Congrats, Mireille."

The floors and ceiling started to spin for Aurore Beauréal as she felt the urge of a nap stronger than escape. Hearing her voice be called out again, she didn't think too much when she felt her hold on her parasol loosen, nor the sound of something heavy and metal-like clank to the floor.

All Aurore knew is that she was having a really, really bad day and that she can probably, hopefully, sleep it off.

* * *

Today was a perfect day to be out and about. One can go to a café and enjoy the food, or go to some of the famous Parisian sites that get flocked by tourists every other day of the week. Or just enjoy one's stay at places like the Park where there is always something interesting to do there such as play games, have a picnic, or just enjoy the fresh air and sun.

All things Adrien would have killed to do if it weren't for the fact that while he is at the park Place des Vosges where he could be doing all those and more, he was stuck near the fountain area for a modeling shoot; it didn't help that his bodyguard, AKA Mr. Gorilla, was there as well along with the ever eccentric photographer Vincent, who is yet again making rather vivid remarks about wanting to eat spaghetti.

"Yes! Yes! Good! Show the camera you are in love as though you are enjoying the spaghetti!"

'I am starting to suspect that maybe Vincent is just hungry since we've been doing this shoot for over an hour,'

"Yes! Now, look into the camera as though you are making love to the spaghetti!"

'On second thought, maybe he's just . . . too into spaghetti,' Adrien managed to conceal a cringe while posing for the camera as he just wanted this impromptu shoot his Father made him do to be over. Maybe then he can convince his bodyguard to let him have even 20 minutes of free time before his next whatever appointment Nathalie shoehorned in.

"Okay, that is good for now! The spaghetti has been eaten but now is time for a short break before we go back to the spaghetti, no?" Vincent spoke it out as though it made perfect sense in the world for Adrien, the small crew and the bodyguard but all just warily nodded as to not invoke the wrath of the photographer.

Adrien decided to sit down by the chairs to the side where the small crew of makeup artists prepped him up for the impromptu photo shoot, giving them reassuring smiles that he's okay and that they can take the break they deserve. Scanning around from where he sat, he was jealous that other people got to actually enjoy the park. Sure, some onlookers were awed that a model was doing a photo shoot but it only ever looks cool in picture; people would go back to what they're doing and enjoy their time with friends and or family. Something Adrien wishes he could be doing right about now.

Adrien continued to scan across the open space until he saw a sight that made his heart soar. He saw two of his closest friends with a little girl sitting on a picnic blanket, enjoying themselves some food and having a great time. He saw Alya play with the little girl all the while Marinette sat in silence as she laughed at whatever story Alya was spinning.

'Marinette.'

Something about Marinette smiling like that made him suddenly self-aware of his own appearance if he ever wanted to come and say hello; ironic as he is the face of various teenage modeling covers and that his classmate is blind. He was starting to realize that peering onto his classmates and friends like that were suddenly becoming close to stalker-like behavior and decided to at least come over and greet them.

'It's just saying hello, I mean . . . I am not going to chicken out just 'cuz she's my friend who also happens to like me for me and not because of my looks nor my connections . . . yeah. Just. Saying. Hello!'

"Hello Adrien. Would you like to join us or are you just going to stand there?"

His thoughts were suddenly on halt as he realized that he has already made it to his destination and seeing as Marinette and the other occupants have already acknowledged his presence, were now waiting for his response. Alya's greeting seemed to be laced with a knowing tone.

"H-hi Alya and Ma-Marinette! Just saying he-hello!" Adrien internally screamed in his mind as he realized how awkward and nervous he sounded, trying to play it cool by nervously scratching the back of his head.

Alya, in her ever glorious way of breaking the ice, decided to help the poor blonde boy out from shattering in front of them.

"Would you like to join us, Agreste?"

"H-huh?" His eyes flicker to Alya, whose smile seemed to mean she was expecting him to answer.

"Alya, didn't you say he's busy with a photo shoot? He might need to go ba—"

"I would love to join you guys!"

Suddenly, eyes nearby also looked at the teenage model known as Adrien Agreste haphazardly proclaiming his intention in front of 3 girls at a park. So much for trying to play it cool on his end.

'Plagg . . . if you're nearby hearing this. Jus-just cause a hole to form under me so I can hide there forever please,' Adrien prayed out loud internally, already hoping for a miracle when it did come in the form of Marinette's giggles.

Marinette scooted to the side patting at her previous spot for Adrien to take the hint, to which Adrien happily obliged.

"So what are you guys doing here? Just enjoying the park?" Adrien asked as he was passed some tea by Marinette while Alya continued to smile knowingly at them, holding onto Manon who also looked on in interest.

"I was babysitting little Manon here but Alya said you were at the park then Manon heard park . . . and suddenly I knew I couldn't convince them otherwise," Marinette replied, giving them sandwiches which she prepared for the picnic. She never saw the blush on Adrien's face nor the sudden look of interest from Alya. Adrien did want to somewhat ask her more about that but was cut off.

"Marinette! Can we please go get a balloon!? Please please please!" Manon's sudden burst seemed to break the peace and Marinette realized she still had a job to do.

"Sure Manon let me just grab my sti—"

"Don't worry Marinette! I'll handle Manon for you," Alya decided to cut her off and while smiling at Manon if it would be alright with her. Manon thought otherwise.

"But I want to go with Marinette!"

"See Alya? She wants to go with m—" Marinette was again cut off by Alya's persistence.

"Come on Manon, I'll let you get the biggest balloon ever and then we can go onto the carousel ride so I can tell you the great story of the Troll King and the Unicorn Pirate Princess!" Alya's pitch managed to convince the little girl so much that Manon was already latching onto her.

"O-okay, just be careful and make sure you guys contact me if anything happens alright?" Marinette conceded, not knowing that Alya gave a look to Adrien that seemed to give him the hint. With one last thumbs-up directed at the blonde, Alya with Manon on her shoulders carried off to the nearest balloon stand.

Marinette didn't seem to notice and picked up a conversation with him about anything going on with him, and him vice versa while enjoying their time together. For Adrien, this was the thing he was hoping to enjoy while at the park. And that's when Adrien fully realized what the hint was that Alya threw at him.

To even the densest of people, AKA Adrien Agreste, he knew that Alya knew about what he knows but is now scared if Marinette knows what he knows that he knows Alya knows. Basically, Adrien just got the hint and realized he is in a picnic blanket spread enjoying his time with his classmate and friend who he may have started to notice as someone he is crushing on.

'Started to notice my butt! You were smitten by her since your first meeting and only progressed further due to the times you've interacted with her as Adrien and when saved and, dare we say it, flirted with her as Chat Noir!' His inner thoughts strangely sounded like Plagg but Adrien couldn't delve further into it when he heard Marinette ask him something new.

"How has your photo shoot been?" Caught a bit off guard, Adrien tried to at least sound casual with her and not let his blush show even though she would never see it.

"It's been pretty okay. It was an impromptu shoot by the photographer who is going a little too into spaghetti." Adrien tried playing it off.

"But I hope he's not giving you a hard time." There were hints of concern from her voice, regardless if she took his comment about the photographer and spaghetti seriously.

"Naaah, Vincent is just a bit more eccentric than most, but he's alright."

Adrien wished he could enjoy this time with Marinette for as long as possible, yet fate in the name of Vincent himself spoke otherwise. Already seeing the spaghetti loving photographer nearing, Adrien knew his time was up and was about to say his goodbye to Marinette when Vincent stopped him. Eyeing the two of them, Vincent left his gaze at the Eurasian girl still sitting down with her eyes closed, all while the target of his gaze was still questioning who the new person she felt was standing in front of her.

"You!"

". . ."

". . . me?" Marinette was curious at first as to who this new person's voice was addressing their command to and came up short when she realized this person was addressing her. Pointing at herself got a sound that seemed to agree with her deduction before the person spoke again.

"You are the perfect candidate for my next piece with my model! Adrien, do you not agree?" The man, whom Marinette already guessed as the eccentric Vincent, began walking away and barking orders to his crew to start the next shoot. Adrien was at a loss at the whole interaction before he felt hands reach forward to him.

"A-Adrien, please tell your photographer I think he's found the wrong girl," feeling self-conscious about the idea of modeling when she herself can never see it, Marinette is hoping her friend can diffuse the situation.

'Right. Marinette might be strong and courageous but even she has limits to what she can do . . . and that includes modeling,' realizing the plight of his friend and personally couldn't handle the discomfort that was marring her face, Adrien complied.

"Don't worry Marinette, I'll talk to him. Just stay right there, I'll fix this," Adrien voiced out which helped calm her down before he stood and rushed to stop Vincent from making the changes while leaving Marinette at her picnic spot.

"Vincent! I don't think my friend is comfortable being in the shoot," Adrien stated but before he can continue, the photographer in question cut him off.

"Nonsense! She is perfect for the part! See how naturally beautiful she is!" Vincent placed his hands on Adrien's head and shifted it to observe the beauty he is referring to. Marinette sat still, calmly awaiting the news from Adrien.

'No doubt about it. Marinette is amazingly beautiful . . . inside and out,' feeling his redness flood back into his face, he still tried to retort when Vincent showed him what is practically a treasure trove for Adrien.

"Plus, I noticed you were enjoying your time with her in that picnic. You seemed to have found the essence when I meant making love with the spaghetti!" Vincent exclaimed in his heavily accented glee as he showed the various candid photos he must have taken of the two together, smiling and having a great time.

Together.

Alone.

Like a date.

'I need to have those photos ASAP!' Reminding himself of why he was asking Vincent, Adrien tried to play off his internal needs for the sake of his friend's comfort.

"We-weird analogy but thank you I guess?" Adrien said before continuing.

"B-But Marinette said she is not comfortable with being in a photo shoot."

"Adrien, I am a professional, no? I know exactly what I am doing. If her beauty can be captured candidly like so," showing yet again the much sought after photo files Adrien needs to get his hands on, Vincent continued.

"Then I bet we can have her retain that essence even in the shoot."

Adrien was beginning to lose hope since Vincent seemed adamant in having her be his co-model, and being honest with himself Adrien would also like to model with Marinette, but Adrien knows that if she doesn't want to model then he will respect her wishes. Vincent was going to be an adamant person to convince, but for the sake of Marinette, Adrien will do it.

Looking up to the sky, he started noticing that dark clouds seem to be forming, possibly signaling rain, which was strange for him since Nathalie informed him that morning that because of how good the weather is today she shoehorned in this photo shoot at the park. Keeping an eye out, Adrien felt the breeze slightly pick up as well, and for once he hoped this was all just in his head and some bad weather-forecasting.

He hoped today would still be a peaceful one.

* * *

Le Paon looked on from where the Soul began.

He could see that this Asura would be an interesting one; an Asura with so much destructive power he couldn't have fathomed to be harnessed from the vessel that was that poor weather girl wannabe. Always observant, like a museum-goer looking onto a masterpiece, Le Paon scrutinized at the Asura he managed to create, or rather the Soul that would eventually grow to be the Asura he needed for his goals.

For when Le Paon has accumulated enough emotions from his victims, he yanks the very corruption he targeted his feathers upon the poor Vessels; thus, a Soul of an Asura is born.

Now comes the fun part for the blue-clad Miraculous user: Forming the beast that would be his Asura. And with an idea that was as ingenious as it was creative, he commanded the Soul even from where he is to take shape.

"Come forth Furfur, Asura of the Storm!" Le Paon's intentions arose the formation of the beast he has henceforth called Furfur.

A towering beast was taking shape in the middle of Paris.

A monstrosity that was shaped mainly like a deer with its head and hind legs yet had a humanoid like torso and arms, and large bird-like wings on its back. If that was not terrifying enough, its body or form seemed to be made of consistently violent swirling clouds of dark purples and periwinkles, which seemed to consistently move yet retain its shape. Its eyes glowed with a lilac hue and where the antlers should be for this demon were intertwining wisps of wind colored twisters in the same dark purple and periwinkle tones, forming into solid twisters resembling its horns. Purple lightning seems to snake and spread all around the being and a faint light purple glow can be seen pulsating within the middle of the beast, signaling that the beast called Furfur has fully come to life, and as the same eerie blue symbol glowed onto the beast's eyes, is in full compliance to its master's desires.

"Go forth and run amok onto the city. Let our heroes come face you, and once you meet the heroes follow these orders exactly."

The beast was floating unmoving yet has caused the dark grey clouds to form in the sky and gale winds whipped around it passively.

"Retrieve the Cat Miraculous."

The villain in blue, still hidden in his chamber overlooking the city, gave one more order.

"And as for the Butterfly Miraculous . . ."

If Le Paon's plans were going to come true, today was his day. With an Asura embodying the very power of weather itself, he was poised he can actually kill two birds with one stone.

"Find it . . . and destroy it . . . by any means necessary."

With a roar that could very much render the sky itself, the Asura called Furfur by its master enacted its orders.

For Le Paon, today may be his day.

* * *

Aurore awoke to find herself in a bed that was not her own. Still feeling slightly weak, she tried to recall her last moments before falling asleep.

Pain. Anguish. Rage. Intensity. Asura. Le Paon. Guilt.

'Guilt.'

Guilt for having been used by the villain in blue. Guilt for having created a new Asura. Guilt for having allowed her emotions to be abused all because she lost a competition. Guilt that she didn't try to be nicer about it to Mireille who won, and for Aurore seeing Mireille herself sitting beside the bed relieved at her being awake made the feeling drive itself further into her.

'She saw me after Le Paon was done with me,' Aurore continued to mull over her thoughts as she noted Mireille talking to her phone and hearing the words 'nursing station' and 'still at the station' thrown around.

'Even when she must have at least seen the Soul fly away and guessed I was the cause for a new Asura, she saw me and helped me . . .' Looking at the bedside she noticed her parasol at the side of the chair Mireille was sitting on, and at the table next to her she saw the glass and metal like trophy awarded to her as the new weather girl. Even from the daze of waking up, Aurore can easily catch the slight chip and scuff the trophy must have recently experienced, as though it was haphazardly dropped onto the floor.

'Mireille was more worried about me than caring for the trophy.'

"I-I'm so sorry Mireille," tears seem to cloud Aurore's eyes as she choked out her apology. Aurore's emotions may not still be fully normal but at least she knows her emotions are at her own control, not anyone else's. There was nothing said or done for a few moments as Aurore allowed herself to cry it out and Mireille was shocked to hear both an apology and see the tear stricken face of someone who she saw was a proud and confident girl; nonetheless, Mireille gave her the needed time to let her emotions wash over her.

"It's alright Aurore. I know you were just upset over losing. I am sorry as well for not having reached you faster," Mireille's almost hushed yet soothing words help stop Aurore from crying longer. With some tissue paper conveniently within reach for her to take, she padded her eyes and nose as she just realized the last part of Mireille's words.

"Yo-you have nothing to be sorry about Mireille! I am the one who acted like a sore loser, especially after the host Alec rubbed my loss to my face. I am the one who let Le Paon use my emotions like that! And now . . ." Aurore trailed off as she realized further the depravity of her words stinging her back.

" . . . A new monster is going to rampage the city. And it's all my fau—"

"No, it isn't!"

Aurore was stunned in continuing when she saw Mireille grab both her hands and made her look into her eyes. She was amazed that Mireille could have even spoken that loud before.

"You were never at fault for this Aurore!"

"B-but —"

"Le Paon was the one who took advantage of your emotions and made them something truly horrible! You are just as much of a victim of his nefarious schemes as all of Paris is when a new monster attacks the city, okay?! You are not at fault." Mireille clutched her hands even further to prove the point.

Aurore, while stunned by her actions, realized what Mireille was doing. That she wasn't just saying those words to comfort her but to make her realize that blaming oneself when they were the unwilling puppets to the actual evil was removing the blame from the true evil himself. Aurore was a victim just like every other former Vessel of the Asura was and just like every other person being affected by the onslaught wrought out by Le Paon's insane creations.

"Has anything happened so far?" Aurore asked, fearing the worst in that they were already at the front of the Asura's wrath.

"Not yet, but I overheard people talking about strange clouds and strong winds coming from the river Seine a while back," Mireille stated as she saw Aurore wanting to stand up and saw that forcing her to rest again was going to be fruitless.

Grabbing her folded parasol, Aurore looked at Mireille one last time before walking past the door.

"Where are you going? The news outlets have stated that the Asura just now recently formed and is already causing chaos outside!" Mireille said as she showed Aurore her phone presenting a live stream video of a large purple deer like monster which was the likely cause of the dark clouds above it. While the deer like Asura may have initially scared her, Aurore knew she couldn't just stay here where it could find her again.

"We have to find somewhere else to hide. We need to get to those evacuation centers the police typically set up to wait it out!"

"O-of course! There seems to be one close by!" Mireille exclaimed as her phone showed the location of one relatively close to their location at the TV station. Both girls were already out the door running to the nearest evacuation center typically set up by the police during Asura attacks for the citizens when both noticed the eyes of the Asura peer down onto them.

Suddenly the winds picked up and the girls felt themselves fighting against the strong gale, holding onto each other and onto a nearby sturdy light post. When the winds seem to have calmed a bit down, both girls shuddered as the Asura had a glowing blue symbol onto its eyes, the same symbol meaning Le Paon was currently commanding the beast.

Having instincts override logic, Aurore grabbed Mireille's hand and used the given time frame to make a run for it. But it was not enough as with a sudden wave of its humanoid hand, the Asura known only to the villain as Furfur shot purple lightning bolts towards the two girls.

Aurore didn't have time to process anything at that moment before she felt something push her and now realized her and Mireille were now separated by a dome that seemed to be made of the same violent purple wind and lightning as the beast. Aurore, grabbing onto her parasol, tried to strike it only for her to falter back from pushback force the dome made.

Mireille was now trapped inside after she pushed Aurore away and saved her. The beast, seemingly now uninterested at Aurore, raised a hand at the evacuation center itself and with the same lightning bolt trapped it in the same stormy prison that ensnared Mireille. The Asura, feeling sated from having imprisoned more people, flew up above the rooftops, raising its hands as purple lightning bolts rained down, effectively capturing random civilians in similar thunder domes.

Aurore looked back at Mireille just banging at the dome from the inside. Mireille did what she thought was her only option at the moment and pushed Aurore away, and now Aurore did what she thought was her only option at current.

Aurore Beauréal ran.

Aurore Beauréal ran towards the Asura with her parasol.

Aurore Beauréal ran towards the powerful weather based Asura with her parasol demanding it let go of the people like Mireille who saved her life. Let go of her friend.

Aurore Beauréal would not have it anymore. She was not going to let Le Paon win if she has anything to say about it. In this fight or flight response, Aurore chose to fight.

* * *

Adrien Agreste hid.

Not because he had to hide from the Asura he saw and heard coming a mile away since he was a scaredy-cat, but because he needed to find a place to hide from the public when he needed to fight as a cat.

Or rather transform first so he can fight. That is if he can get his stupid Cat Kwami to wake up from its nap first. Shaking the tiny Cat shaped being of Destruction, Adrien needed him awake as soon as possible.

"C'mon Plagg! There's a new Asura on the loose!"

". . . I am sleeping," the Kwami named Plagg said while supposedly still being asleep. Not at all surprised by the laziness of his Kwami even in the face of danger, Adrien knew he has to bring out the big guns.

Or rather big cheese.

Wafting the smelly Camembert cheese he begrudgingly keeps close to him in front of the 'sleeping' Kwami was enough to awaken it from its supposed slumber. But before Plagg could savor the snack, Adrien managed to voice out the command he needed.

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

Where once Adrien Agreste hid, the fully transformed Chat Noir came out and ready to face the monstrous being head-on. Publicly running to the front of the Park with his staff ready, he saw the Asura steady its movement. Both Asura and Miraculous Hero of Paris stared each other before the deer like monstrosity raised its hands up, shooting up to the dark cloudy sky a single lightning bolt. Mere moments passed before a torrential rain of the same purple lightning came striking down around the whole park area.

Chat Noir kept on dodging the bolts that seem to trap anyone onto wind-based dome like prisons. Already assuming being struck with one would mean being trapped as well, Chat was thankful that he was avoiding them the best that he could. Nearing the Asura, Chat Noir propelled himself forward with his staff, spinning it above his head as to strike down the weather beast. The Asura managed to catch on and flapped its large wings forward, causing the same passively strong winds surrounding it to gain more speed and effectively rendering Chat's propulsion to fail with him falling away from it.

Getting back up to his feet, Chat could at least gather that as long as the Asura was using its long wings to continuously cause strong gusts it would be too busy to shoot out lightning bolts. That was a potential plus but also a problem for Chat seeing as trying to get close to it would only make it use its wings to blow him away while being at a distance to let it stop and use its hands to shoot out imprisoning bolts. Looking around the area of the park, he already saw a ton of people trapped in their own stormy domes, including his bodyguard, Vincent and the crew.

'There has to be a way to get through this weather Asura without weathering myself out,' Chat internally punned and sought out the time he knew he had to wait before his partner shows up, but before he could continue biding his time he heard the same voice that just a while ago laughed and made his heart sore now yell in urgency.

She was now using her voice to cry out people's names.

* * *

"Alya! Manon! Are you alright!" Marinette rushed forward, trying not to stumble due to the strong winds to where she can guess they were based on their voices even in the weather.

"We're okay Marinette but we're just trapped," Alya tried to reassure-shout it out at Marinette through the windy prison but knowing now that they were trapped by something Marinette couldn't even see was worrying her even more.

"Manon, I am so sorry! I knew I should have stayed with you! I am such a bad babysitter!"

"Don't worry Marinette! Alya is here to help and at least you're safe," Manon reassured her just like how Marinette reassured her back at home.

"It's true Marinette, thank goodness you're unhar— look out!"

Marinette wasn't able to comprehend what exactly just happened but all she now assumed was that someone must have saved her from being hit by whatever imprisoned Alya and Manon and that she now finds herself in a bridal carry by her savior before she felt her savior run away from the commotion.

"You okay, princess?" A whisper close to her ears with a voice she clearly knows made her realize who her knight in shining armor, or rather black leather, is.

"Chat Noir, thank you for saving me." Unintentionally snuggling closer to her savior in black, she failed to notice her own blush nor the blush emanating from Chat Noir.

"It's part of the job as a Hero, princess. How about we bring you somewhere safe?"

"My house is above the bakery. You can just drop me at the balcony."

Running now towards their destination and further away from the now seemingly busy Asura, Chat asked her.

"Ar-are you sure? Won't your family be worried?"

"Don't worry, I can just quickly holler at them from below I got home safe thanks to a certain Hero," flicking the bell attached to his collar, Marinette giggled which Chat found to be enchanting.

"W-well then! H-hold on tight, Purr-incess!" Having her latch onto his neck, Chat Noir steadied his staff to extend all the way to the balcony where he graciously dropped her.

"W-well while it would be lovely to continue Chat-ting, this Hero needs to take down that maelstrom menace." Chat clarified to his audience of one.

"Thank you for saving me once again Chat Noir, I am starting to think you might have favorites in saving from danger," Marinette smiled somewhat knowingly, as though she was flirting back at him.

Too stunned for silence all he could say where mumbles Marinette could not pick up, no matter how good her hearing was. To this Marinette could only giggle, which Chat drank in with his ears.

"T-take care, princess. This Chat has to make this as right as rain for Paris again!" Chat shot off, where the Asura seems to have taken a route towards the busier commercial districts of Paris.

Waving at where she assumed Chat was a moment ago, Marinette waited before she could feel that she was truly alone.

"Marinette, the coast is clear," Nooroo confirmed her assumptions and helped her relax before Marinette grabbed one of the many wooden butterfly houses she has around her balcony's sky garden. Careful in going down her ladder, Marinette found herself in the safety and privacy of her bedroom. Giving a quick shout from the stairs to where she assumed her parents could hear her that she was safe and just staying in her bedroom after being saved, she locked the door and placed the seemingly simple wooden butterfly home onto her desk with her and Nooroo sitting in front of it.

It was a fairly simple butterfly house that she already had bought when she first decided to have a garden in her balcony. Shaped similarly to a birdhouse, the butterfly houses have instead long vertical slits at the front and a small hinge or door at the back for people to place inside the caterpillars and the food it needs to eventually to grow and eventually leave through the slits as a butterfly.

Except for Marinette's case, as she was about to open the back door of the house, they were no ordinary butterflies.

With an opening, a sudden flurry of pinkish white flow escaped from the small ornamental home. Even without her sight, Marinette knew they were basically dancing around her and fluttered around her room, carefully landing as to not cause any sound nor damage to the furniture. Nooroo floated up to see Marinette pluck something from the inner pocket of her jacket lined by a zipper. It was a simple oval shaped jeweled brooch colored in a vibrant purple.

"I know I usually have to wear this already, but I also know that it would be kind of weird or suspicious if I wore this on me without something to cover it up," Marinette stated out loud as she began putting it on at the collar of her shirt.

"Good thinking in having a zipper added onto an inner pocket, Marinette!" Nooroo excitedly stated as he did initially have his concerns of having the Miraculous just randomly placed in a pocket where it could accidentally be dropped. Nodding at Nooroo, Marinette stated the command she needed for her own transformation.

"Nooroo, Wings Flutter!"

Within a moment Nooroo magically got sucked into the brooch as it sprouts 2 pairs of long thin butterfly-like wings of translucent pink fabric, but that alone is not the end of her transformation. Almost immediately is Marinette flooded by magic far grander and older than any have ever heard or unheard of; pinkish-purple light dance around her body as her outfit is realized into being. And as quick as any sequence of transformation can be, now stood a different person with a whole new look.

While her hair may still be styled the same, her hair ties are now thin lavender ties with the ends extending longer and almost defying gravity as it coils at its own ends like antennae of a butterfly. A beautiful light purple tailcoat with puffy shoulders are designed with sleeves from where the shoulder and the upper limb meet down to her wrist in a darker purple color both ending in butterfly winged edges, and at the top part are rimmed in white and flecked with sparkle while gloves of the same color as her tailcoat cover her hands. A pastel purple body suit starts at her neck in a ruffled form, which is also where her Miraculous resides slightly below, all the way to her legs that meet to knee-length boots designed similarly to her sleeves. Her coattails end not in the usual two but instead four tails, also rimmed and flecked with white and sparkle. At the part of her tailcoat above her posterior comes a clasp and attached are shimmery light purple and pink fabric designed as translucent butterfly wings while a butterfly-shaped mask-like visor covers her eyes in the same translucent shades. A cane manifests into her arms and appears to be a smooth rod that starts white at the bottom but gradients into the same purples as her outfit at which a rounded part on top has a smooth round ornate pink and purple stone.

Overall her design perfectly mirrors the name she gave herself when first taking on the mantle of the Miraculous user of Transformation.

Lady Fairy.

Leaning onto her cane, she allowed one of the various butterfly-like forms touch her nose. With a gentle whisper, as though she was soothing the corporeal insect shaped light, she let it gently fly out her window.

Lady Fairy could only hope her request can come sooner first before her usual routine in letting it fly out to do her job, despite flying literally against a windstorm.

"Fly forth my little Fae but first find Chat Noir." Lady Fairy paused as she worded out her next command, mainly for herself but she also hoped her Fae already knew what its next goal was.

"Only then when we coordinate, can we find someone worthy to be our Champion!"

* * *

**End Note (Tidbits & References)**

• _**Le Paon**_ is the name of the villain since he controls the Peacock Miraculous.

• The terms _**Asura**_, _**Soul of an Asura**_, & **_Vessels_**. When I found out that in the canon feathers were called Amok, the process was called Amokization, and the monsters were called Senti-Monsters, I was like meh about the terms. So I decided to use terms I wanted to use since I wanted it to fit into this narrative I plan on building.

o _**Asura**_ \- are based from Hindu (Indian) myth and are the names of powerful but malevolent or power seeking demi-gods; hence, they are kinda similar to the Akuma (Japanese for Demon). I thought the name seemed more fitting than Amok or Senti-Monster.

o _**Soul of the Asura**_ \- I didn't want the process of the Peacock & Butterfly Miraculous to be exactly the same (possessing an object) like in the Canon so I decide to change it so that for the Peacock, the feather heightens and then harnesses the emotions of the person enough until it can become a catalyst or 'Soul' that an Asura can be formed. This also, in my opinion, makes it harder to battle Asuras since the Souls could very much be hidden within the monsters' bodies and that the heroes may need to severely damage the monster first before getting through to the Soul to destroy it. It is possible for the Soul to remake its body if given enough time.

o _**Vessels**_ – Seeing as my narrative might delve into more realistic or mature themes, I did want to delve into the concept a lot of fan-creators have already discussed which the aftermath for victims being known targets of the villain. I know some fan-writers have already expounded on the concept of people/society seeing people differently after knowing they were Akumatized in the Canon, so I want to also explore on that idea. I decided on the term 'Vessel' since I thought it seemed like an appropriate label.

• The name Le Paon gave the Asura along with its description is based on the _**Furfur**_, one of the 72 demons found in the Ars Goetia of the Lesser Key of Solomon (A collection of grimoire books). The demon specifically was stated to have the power to create thunderstorms, cyclones and other weather related powers. Whether I continue using this reference or use other references, we'll just have to see in future stories.


	2. The Calm of the Storm (Part 02)

**MY FAIR-Y LADY**

**[Based on & Inspired by the Lady Fairy AU from ****_BeeBeeBomBam_**** in Tumblr]**

**CHAPTER 01: The Calm of the Storm (Part 02)**

**Opening Remarks:** Hello and welcome to Part 2 of Chapter 1: The Calm of the Storm. As I stated before, this was originally 1 chapter with Part 1 but seeing as it's way too long and I understand that some people may have trouble keeping up with lengthy chapters (especially with keeping up with like references that I love to sprinkle in my stories), I decided to cut stories like these into parts moving forward. I hope to any of the previous readers, this doesn't upset you too much since I am also posting the second chapter (also in 2 parts) immediately after this. I am sorry for this inconvenience.

Stick around at the End Notes if you want to read some fun tidbits and references I added that may or may not be prevalent in future stories.

I hope you all enjoy my story, and if you want, leave a comment since I would like to reply to them when I can, and I hope I can continue writing more on this!

* * *

The monster was beginning to spark annoyance in Chat Noir as it tried to strike him yet again with lightning. Every time Chat tried to attack it from the front up close, it would just stop shooting lightning from its hands and blow him away with its wings, making Chat not only falter back but also dodge any incoming objects that followed suit.

Hence, why he is now dodging and swerving even harder since a moment ago he noticed a civilian also got caught up with the Asura's gusty fury, falling from the sky and him trying to catch her. Why she was running towards the deer like entity with a parasol not away, Chat Noir couldn't obviously know nor care much about the details at the moment except for her and his safety. Pole-vaulting towards the civilian, he managed to catch her and land a safe distance away.

"Lo-look out!" The bold civilian shouted when she noticed a bus falling directly at them. Without a second thought, Chat called forth his special move onto his right hand.

"**Cataclysm!**" With a swipe at the falling metallic vehicle as it neared, the power instantly vaporized the object into dust before letting its entire weight crush the two. Sighing with relief, Chat grabbed the civilian and ran to somewhere safe and not somewhere the Asura can easily attack them nor find them. Finding a nearby alleyway, Chat and the girl with a parasol took a breather but that alone was not enough for Chat before he called out at her.

"What are you doing, citizen?! Usually, people run away from the Asura not towards it!" Taking bigger breaths, Chat internally winced when he already heard the sound of the timer on his ring. Just his luck.

"I-I wasn't trying to be suicidal, you know!" Leaning onto her parasol, the girl was also catching her breath before continuing.

"That's my mess out there causing more messes and I just couldn't stay put while it goes off trapping people I care about!" The girl stated before catching herself off guard by her own words.

"Wa-wait, what do you mean your mess?" Chat had to ask, even if he knew time was running out.

"I-I . . . was used by Le Paon as his Vessel," the girl quietly said before looking up to the darkened sky and continued, a more somber look marred her face.

"That's my mess a-and I feel like I had to do something about it since I still think it's my fault." Those words alone made Chat Noir try to interject her.

"Hey you know that's not yo—"

"I know, I know . . . A good person told me the same thing, but now they're trapped . . . while I am free since they saved me . . . I know you're both right, but it still sucks to feel useless, you know!? . . . You know what I mean?!" Stomping her foot onto the floor, the civilian tried to look away from the superhero in realizing she was ranting to one of Paris' heroes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Chat said before continuing, not at all caring too much about the timer running down anymore. He felt like some words needed to be said.

"People usually paint me as just the distraction or the sidekick when the real hero is Lady Fairy and whoever she chooses. Some people even try to attack us further by saying why we haven't found Le Paon yet even though we have been looking for clues and doing patrols for a few months now. They keep on throwing both of us under the bus, making it sound like we're being incompetent or that it's our fault." Chat nonchalantly stated since he has since grown used to the negative hearsays of the people. Adrien basically grew up with a spotlight over his whole life so having his superhero persona obviously receive just as bad of public criticism was nothing new.

"Th-that's awful! You guys aren't at fault!"

"Yeah, we kn—"

"I know you guys do! It's that creepy maniac's fault for making these monsters!" The girl exclaimed in nuisance at having heard these accusations thrown at Paris' saviors from one of the saviors themselves. They aren't even getting paid for this and people are still complaining about their supposed lack of progress; that did not sit well for the girl.

"And that's why I am telling you as well why the Asura was never your fault." The girl in blonde twintails looked from where she heard Chat Noir said those words to her only to see him smiling at her with reassurance. She nodded but something in her eyes showed she finally realized what he meant, and that was enough for Chat as of the moment.

"Anyways, I have to go for a bit since I just used up my power. Hope you stay safe and try not to run into danger, okay citizen?" Chat gave a salute to the girl before leaping off the sides of the buildings to a nearby chimney he could detransform. He could only hope the girl with the parasol heeded his words.

"Plagg, Claws In."

* * *

Finding Chat Noir was becoming a bit more difficult for Lady Fairy would like to admit, mainly because the winds are picking up and her little Fae can only flutter as hard is it could against it. There is also the matter that she had to rely on a sort of Miraculous based echolocation with her Fae through her cane to find her partner, seeing as she could not actually see.

'Yet.'

Thoughts were becoming a little giddy at the idea but Lady Fairy knew that she needed to meet up with Chat Noir first before finding a suitable candidate. Finding him eventually nearby on the rooftops, she also had an inkling that Chat also saw her come by.

"Greetings, My Fair-y Lady! I wish we could have met at such lovelier weather than this." Hearing Chat Noir talk to her butterfly as though it was her brought a blush to her face, but she needed to remain professional and not act like a school girl talking to her crush.

'Isn't that exactly what is kind of happening, Marinette?'

Her thoughts, sounding similar to Nooroo with a hint of smugness, brought back Lady Fairy onto the situation at hand. Talking through her magical butterfly, or Fae as she calls them, she discussed with Chat what has since happened so far. Telling her about what the Asura was or looked like, it's skills and potential power level, where Chat already suspects the Soul is, and how he already had to transform again after using his special ability to save a civilian he may have had a short heart to heart with.

Trying to avoid the hints of jealousy she had regarding the last part, Lady Fairy realized that this Asura was going to be a difficult one; hence, she needed to find someone who she can make into a Champion strong enough to defeat this Asura. Thankfully for her, or rather for her passive senses, her Champion candidate was a lot closer than she thought.

"Chat, I think I just found my potential Champion. Can you try to divert the attention of the Asura away from people while I talk to them? I'll let them know where you are so we can all work together to beat this monster," the voice of his partner spoke through the floating butterfly.

Chat Noir nodded at the plan and leaped along the rooftops to where the Asura was, ready to divert its attention and give his Lady time to transform and debrief the new Champion.

The butterfly-like Fae continued to flutter towards the girl with the parasol in an alleyway, the same girl Chat had saved. With a touch onto her parasol, Lady Fairy knew she could now communicate with her.

"Hello there, may I ask for your name first?" her voice was reassuring and the girl felt at ease listening to her.

"I-I'm Aurore. Aurore Beauréal."

"Greetings Aurore."

"Yo-you're . . ." Aurore's voice trailed as she realized that she's still star struck. For unlike her last mental communication, she knew that this person speaking to her would never harm her.

"Yes Aurore, I am Lady Fairy. I am the one who can grant powers to people and let them become my Champions, and I am here now to bestow upon you this chance to become my Champion for this fight," Lady Fairy stated and Aurore felt the words resonate in her heart.

'Champion. Me? I-I was chosen.'

"Bu-but Lady Fairy, I-I don't think . . . I am qualified to be a Champion." Aurore reasoned.

Lady Fairy could understand that there was still some lingering doubt and guilt in Aurore's heart but she could feel something in her that just knew she was the correct choice.

"I understand that you still carry these negative feelings to heart Aurore, but I do not think that is what only defines you currently. I see in your heart this will to fight even against all odds, against the very storms. That will is the reason why I see you as my Champion." Finishing a bit of her piece, she could feel that same will that attracted her to Aurore strengthen and flourish within the girl's heart and knowingly, Lady Fairy relaxed unto her cane before asking the million dollar question.

"So Aurore Beauréal, will you please be my Champion for this fight? To fight on with us against this maelstrom and bring about clearer skies once again?"

"I do, Lady Fairy." Aurore's words felt so sure and brimming with confidence that she happily accepted the magic flowing onto and changing her. While her skin remained the same, her once blonde hair is now mainly burgundy red with reddish-blonde bangs and highlights still flowing in her twintails. She now sports a muted blue dress with white shoulder puffs, a narrow white collar, and a curved bell-shaped skirt above her knees designed like clouds and with the inner part padded in white. White hand gloves and matching tights adorn her look along with red ruby ankle boots, and a muted blue and white butterfly-like shaped domino mask over her eyes. Her trusty parasol also changed into silver in color with a red shaft and a large round ruby stone at the top.

Aurore smiled to herself confidently as she raised her parasol and exclaimed.

"I am your Champion, my Lady! I am Climatika, your mistress of the weather!" Feeling a similar glowing symbol form in front of her eyes that seemed to be in the shape of a neon purple-pink butterfly, she knew that Lady Fairy was now looking through her eyes and she can imagine Lady Fairy smiling at her.

"Excellent choice, Climatika!" Lady Fairy cheered through their communication before she continued.

"Please do remember that while this power is grand, you must only use it up until we defeat the Asura. After which I must relinquish the power I bestowed upon you . . ." Lady Fairy's words resonated into her mind as Climatika started leaping onto the rooftops of the buildings. Climatika, though, was actively listening to the rules she knows comes with the job.

"Also, please do be careful. For not only your own safety of course even if you are my Champion, but also because if your parasol were to be destroyed you will lose your powers immediately," Lady Fairy warned.

Not stopping in her momentum in leaping along the rooftops, Climatika had to ask.

"Because the power is inside it right?"

"That's true, but that is not the only reason. If the Asura were able to release the Fae inside your parasol which is how I am bestowing upon you the power, Le Paon may have the Asura capture the Fae so that he can eventually find me."

Climatika internally shuddered when she felt Lady Fairy's fears bleed onto her own and suddenly, Climatika realized that while Lady Fairy is powerful in basically giving superpowers to people, she is very much a human who is terrified of this villain, which is why she needs to remain hidden and elusive to everyone, especially from Le Paon. There is ample evidence from previous encounters and reports that he doesn't seem to want the Butterfly Miraculous the same way he needs the Cat Miraculous. The latter was shown as more like he just needed to remove it from Chat Noir intact; Climatika could hardly stomach in what monstrous acts the villainous Peacock user would do should he ever have even just a trace of where the user of the Butterfly Miraculous is hiding, and that could be through using the Fae hidden inside the Champions' possessions.

Like her parasol.

"I am sorry if you have realized how much danger I am putting all of us in. I realize I am just as much at fault in th—"

"No Lady Fairy!" Climatika dared interrupt her but she knew what she was about to say and Climatika just had to say something about it. Stopping at the edge of a rooftop, Climatika continued.

"You are and will always never be at fault for asking us Champions to fight alongside you and Chat Noir! If anyone is to be blamed, it's that villainous bird bastard who makes these monsters in the first place! He's the one terrorizing our city and both you and Chat Noir are doing everything in your powers to find him and bring him to justice!" Sensing that she some got Lady Fairy's attention, Climatika continued.

"I understand that you have to remain hidden because you know that he isn't after your Miraculous the same way he's after Chat's, so I understand why you're asking me to be careful and not push my luck even as a Champion." Taking a deep breath, Climatika opened her parasol and persisted with her words.

"Don't worry, my Lady. I will be careful and I will ensure Le Paon will not know what hit him as your chosen Champion!" As though her words gave flight to new confidence, Climatika jumped forward and allowed herself to propel in flight as she flew with her parasol to where she knew Chat needed her.

"Th-thank you . . . for also having given me the same confidence and encouragement I did not know I needed, Climatika."

There was something so amazing hearing the person who gave her the needed confidence and powers in becoming a superhero nervously thank her back when she gave encouragement back.

"Well then . . ." As though both girls have synchronized their thoughts, both knew what needed to be done.

"Let's subdue this storm!"

* * *

Chat Noir managed to divert the attention of the Asura to the top of the TV station where he knew the area and building itself have been completely deserted. Chat, always a patient one when it came to the waiting game, continuously dodged and swerved the lightning bolts and gusts of wind.

And now hail apparently.

"Hey, no fair! I thought you were a strictly wind and lightning kind of Asura! I didn't think you had all weather powers!" Chat exclaimed as he managed to deflect back another hail storm the Asura breathed out before using its hands again to strike lightning, to which Chat once again hid behind the rooftop entrance. He was hoping his help would come soon, and help out stop this crazy Asura just perching from wiping the floor with him.

What he got was something better.

With a sudden flash, a bluish beam of lightning struck the monster just as quickly as a sudden chilly gale pushed the stunned beast off, presumably falling. Chat Noir looked from where he hid to see the winds have seemingly subsided and a chill breeze of snow started falling, but that wasn't what Chat was more interested in. What he was more interested in was the girl in blue and red who seemingly floated downwards, folding up her parasol to look back at him with a smile.

"Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore . . ." The girl, who Chat already assumed was the Champion, joked to which Chat couldn't help but joke back.

"Hey! I'm not Toto! If anything I'm the Lion at the least." Striking a pose with his claws, he saw Lady Fairy's iconic symbol form in front of the newcomer, a symbol he has come to understand is her way of communicating and seeing through and with her Champions. Similar to Le Paon with his Asura.

"Our Lady said if that's true, it seems that you haven't received your Courage yet then." Climatika was laughing and Chat Noir could tell Lady Fairy was too. Striding and smiling towards the Champion, he decided to at least know her before the monster got back up for Round 02.

"I believe introductions are in order. I am Chat Noir, the dashing hero of Paris and partner of our Lady Fairy." Holding out his hand, Chat found the new girl smiling back while shaking it.

"Climatika. Similar to our deer Asura I just surprised with, I hope to use my weather skills to good use."

"Believe me, with you here it would be easier to take it down. The Asura, for all its power, can only do one weather move at a time; hence, it can't use both its lightning hands and gale making wings at the same time. Also apparently it can shoot hail from its mouth, I am already fearing what power those horns have."

"Well then, let me handle in staggering it this time Chat Noir. I can keep it at bay with my own weathery concoction while you come in for a clean hit, as what Lady Fairy agreed with me on." Climatika readied her parasol when she heard it climb back up in haste. Both superheroes were now ready. With a start, Climatika raised to the skies in time to see the beast perch onto the building once again, its eyes leering at her and for a few moments saw a blue symbol form around its eyes, making it known that Le Paon now knows and sees there is a Champion.

Raising her silver parasol, she shot forth a light blue lightning bolt but the Asura equally struck with its own from its hands. Both Champion and Asura were barely budging the power struggle between the bolts of lightning, which gave Chat the time frame he needed to try and destroy the Soul. Launching himself towards the Asura, Chat almost reached his destination if not for how the winds around the beast were still too strong; the Asura's wings were still passively causing strong winds to surround itself and that was going to make attacking it still implausible.

"Its wings are still making it hard to attack it up close!" Chat Noir exclaimed to his currently struggling teammate.

Groaning through her teeth, Climatika spoke out loud. "Lady Fairy said she has an idea, but just get ready when I let go first okay?"

Nodding at her, Chat steadied himself when he saw Climatika let go of the lightning struggle. Maneuvering in the air as to avoid the lightning, she whipped cold winds as she swung with her parasol enough for the Asura to rush forward towards Climatika in irritation, the beast's back now clearly open.

"Chat now!"

"Got it!" Summoning his Cataclysm, Chat rushed forward despite the winds and swiped at the wings of the Asura. As immediate at its response, the beast swerved as its feathered wings slowly disintegrated, leaving the beast in pain being both wing and wind-less. Climatika took the opportunity to unleash a combo of both cold winds and lightning strike at its exposed back, further stunning the Asura onto the top floor.

"The Soul . . . it's at its center. Destroy its shell first so the beast's body will dissipate." Lady Fairy's words reached Climatika and realized what she needed to do.

"Chat, stay back . . . I am going in!" Readying her parasol with both hands as though it was a sword, Climatika enveloped her body in blue light as she shot forward towards the incapacitated Asura. Barely breaking through the corporeal body of swirling cloud and lightning, Climatika reached inside the storm that is the inside of the Asura with the Soul for her in reach.

"What now, our Lady? I don't think any of my attacks are going to break its shell." Climatika exclaimed as she was hoping Lady Fairy would have an answer. She already knew that Chat used his Cataclysm so he has to recharge soon, and its possible Le Paon would heal the beast soon if they don't kill it now.

"You're right Climatika; hence, I am bestowing upon you my other power. A power that would result in both of us losing our magic over time, your Champion powers fully and my Miraculous in need to recharge. Are you sure about this Climatika?" Lady Fairy stated, possibly already thinking of this alternative as a means to permanently take down the Asura.

'I have to . . . stop being Climatika as soon as she gives me another power? Ri-right I don't get to keep being Climatika afterward. Only until the Asura is defeated.' Aurore's thoughts spoke out but she knew she had to do it, so steadying her resolve and taking a deep breath she uttered her request.

"Lady Fairy, let's end this now." A hum can be heard as Lady Fairy smiled and nodded.

"Very well Climatika. Let me bestow upon you my special gift . . . **Fairy's Blessing!**"

And for whatever doubts Climatika and Lady Fairy had seemed to disappear when the power rushed unto both, releasing upon them a sense of power that would have rivaled gods. A power that Lady Fairy knew needed to be crafted carefully in the mind's hands of the Champion as it could spell more problems for the Champion, or for anyone for that matter if the Champion does not internally mold it into something that was not only their own but also something necessary for the current trial.

Hence, why Lady Fairy called it the Fairy's Blessing. For like any blessing from a magical being, it was a gift that can very much shape the course of any trial if and when used properly.

Climatika's eyes glowed as she felt the power and she realized now what she had to do with it, crafting it into her mind and soul what she needed it to be. Raising her parasol above her, she invoked the power bestowed upon her and realized then and there how truly transcendent the magic these users such as Lady Fairy, Chat Noir and even Le Paon were using. Her scream was as loud as any thunder but her resolve was as steady as a gentle breeze, as like the calm of any hurricane or typhoon.

**"STORMY WEATHER!"**

An intense light blue and white light engulfed the area around the beast as thunderous booms and cracks of lightning scattered around it. Chat Noir hid behind the rooftop entrance before the light exploded in more thunder, wind, cold and lightning before it all calmed down; somehow the top floor being intact after all that. Emerging from his spot, all Chat Noir saw was Climatika clutching onto her parasol like a crutch with Lady Fairy's symbol in front of her eyes and the Soul of the Asura simply floating in the air in front of her, the corrupt feather dimly awaiting for either a chance to recharge. Or for its timely demise.

Not giving it the former option, Chat walked forward and with the pointer finger from his right hand, he harnessed the black destructive energy he knows his Miraculous passively creates as bad luck into a small dot barely visible in front of its claw. With a steady look, he slashed at the feather with his claw causing the feather to not only to disintegrate into nothing but knowing that as of this moment, Le Paon was having a head-splitting headache knowing the feather, which is a part of his Miraculous form, was like losing a part of him. Chat Noir already knew that in turn may have also badly hurt Duusu, the Kwami of the Peacock, but Plagg has reassured him countless times before that saving her from Le Paon's clutches would have more than made up for these little Black Scratches.

'**Black Scratch**, huh.' His mind remembers what he had called them the first time he used them, now seems like the name truly underestimate how scarring they really are.

Helping Climatika up when he thought she was about to keel over, he gave her a smile as they both looked to see the sky turn back to its sunny disposition. Climatika smiled back as well as she realized they had won.

"We did it!" Lady Fairy basically cheered onto her mind and her Champion tried to raise a fist up in victory. Instead, she settled for a fist pound with Chat who gladly accepted it.

"Pound it!" All 3 of the Superheroes exclaimed. With another sudden beep from his ring, Chat Noir knew he had to leave once again.

"I've got to go now before the timer ends. Thanks again for your help Climatika. Sad we couldn't have used your powers a little longer to make snow come during the summertime, which would have been fun . . . although I am pretty sure people would have been at a loss if I didn't have a chance to show myself off in a swimsuit." Chat posed ridiculously only to receive a chuckle from the Champion.

"Oh, I would have very much liked to have seen that . . ." Lady Fairy couldn't help but mumble at the idea, before realizing Climatika may have heard it.

"Oh I am pretty sure someone would love to see you in a swimsuit Chat Noir but maybe next time," Climatika snickered, obviously catching the words Lady Fairy said. Chat Noir thankfully did not catch onto her context.

'Crap . . . I wonder if I can ask her to forget about this without having to resort to magic for it.' Lady Fairy carefully thought instead.

With a quick salute, Chat leaped away leaving Climatika with Lady Fairy alone for a possible interrogation.

"We-we should go now before someone se—" Lady Fairy tried to reason before Climatika interjected with knowing amusement.

"Chat Noir in a swimsuit, I heard a little fairy say?" Climatika couldn't help state out loud.

". . . I am not as sane as to not consider magically making you forget what I just said." Lady Fairy said with embarrassment and a bit of seriousness in her voice, all which her Champion just laughed out loud for a good minute or two. Trying to divert the topic and regaining composure, Lady Fairy asked once again.

"We should really go find you somewhere safe to detransform. I know how annoying it can be for a lot of people having rabid reporters or fans try to get a hold of you should people find out you were my Champion. Would you like to return to the alleyway?"

"No, here is good. I actually ran outside from here with my friend before she got tr—" "Mireille!" Interrupting her own thoughts, Climatika remembered her friend.

"Don't worry, the moment you and Chat fully destroyed the Asura meant all the domes it trapped people in are gone." Lady Fairy reassured her.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Wh-what about the damage to the city?" Climatika looked out from their high vantage point to see the damage Paris suffered that day; she felt the need to ask since this might be her only chance to really have a feel of what is really going on during these Asura attacks. But before she could fully get an answer, she heard a final chime on Lady Fairy's end which signaled the end of both their Miraculous adventures.

"Thank you again for your help!" Was the last thing Climatika heard before being cut off and the magic reverting her back to being Aurore. The seemingly innocuous white butterfly fluttering away into light only made Aurore sigh; she was hoping to have had more time but understood that with all things certain journeys end. Grabbing onto her now normal parasol, she used the elevator that finally dinged open for her for once and after some time reached where Mireille was previously captured out on the street.

Hugging her former rival turned friend, Aurore could finally release that breath she realized she must have been holding the tension of it all this whole time. Smiling back at Aurore, Mireille asked her about where she went and the like but all Aurore could think of that moment was that things will be alright. At the very least today.

For Aurore, today was going to at least continue being a good day.

* * *

Le Paon could only sigh as he had failed again. After taking deep breathes due to the indescribable migraine he experienced because of the destruction of one of his feathers, he looked back at the seemingly normal day before the window slowly closed.

"No matter, there will always be next time. And maybe next time, I will be more ready to take the Cat Miraculous and destroy the Butterfly!" He exclaimed to no one in his own private lair as he threatened out loud once more.

"Thread carefully Chat Noir and Lady Fairy, for there will be a bigger storm awaiting you both!"

* * *

Today moved forward once again. While the damages were still present, thankfully with the help of the police force and having long since been accustomed to attacks, no one suffered any more than minor injuries.

Marinette beamed at the good news she heard, and even more so when she heard Manon and Alya come up the stairs only for both to hug her. Marinette hugged back, thankful that both were okay and had even brought back the picnic supplies.

Not even accepting Marinette's unnecessary apology for leaving them behind when she was rescued by Chat Noir himself, to which Marinette knew Alya will grill her on later, the three girls decided to enjoy their picnic in the safety of her living room.

For Marinette, today was going to still be a good day.

While back at the park, Adrien met back with his photographer whose crew decided today was enough for a photo shoot, and that they can always have a much better prepared one soon.

For all the trouble Vincent got himself in being trapped, he can at least smile at the fact that Adrien tried to not so subtly ask for the candid photos he took of his and Marinette's little picnic date. Vincent already considered using some of the candid photos for the uploads to the magazine, but after seeing how smitten Adrien looked having copies of the photos on his phone, Vincent realized some things can only be for certain eyes only as he deleted the original copies from his camera.

For Adrien, today was going to still be a good day.

* * *

A lone figure walked along the rooftops of Notre Dame de Paris. Somehow, this mysterious figure did not seem to fear falling or getting hurt, just quietly walking along the rooftops until it can reach its destination while already defying rules of safety and possibly gravity as well. Stepping out of the rooftop, hidden from the night as the entity seemingly prepared beforehand to not have anyone come near the place, the mysterious being continued levitating towards its destination as though there was an invisible floor beneath them.

A bit more time has passed before they reached their destination.

Floating freely high above their destination, the mysterious being looked down once again to note they were at the center of it all.

At the center of Paris, where all roads meet.

Point Zero.

Biding their time, the being breathed out a sigh before the time was absolutely accurate. A few minutes passed before the time was perfect.

The moment has passed. The being looked up to the moon high above the sky and whispered. Another moment passed and what once where a floating being was, now was replaced by something else. Something grand and spreading.

Something very much close to what can only be described as a miracle.

A miracle that has spread throughout the city of Paris from where all roads meet.

A miracle that sadly, no one will be awake to see.

* * *

Reaching the steps of the school, Adrien Agreste managed to dodge an encounter from Chloé nor being ambushed by any fans when he saw her at the top. Somehow knowing he was there without sight, she smiled at him. The last few days have been quiet since that last battle with the storm Asura, but Adrien didn't want to take any chances of ruining his morning with Marinette.

"Good morning, Adrien." Marinette's voice and smile practically energized him to reach up to her in a bit of a quickened pace and greet her back.

"H-hi Marinette! I-I mean good morning!" Adrien already cringed internally as having realized her smile may have energized him a bit too much. Thankfully, a certain someone saved him once again.

"Good morning to you too, blondie." Alya bit down a snicker as she saw Adrien finally realizing she was with Marinette the whole time. Alya decided to break the ice for his sake.

'Poor love-struck boy.'

"Hey, did you guys here that Mireille decided to not be the next weather girl for the TV station?"

"Oh, really? So is Aurore going to take it then? I heard she took it kinda badly when she lost." Adrien quipped, seeing as Marinette didn't seem to be as interested in it but was still listening.

"No, I heard that both decided to not take the slot. But seeing as we are all batch mates, I heard her classmates saying they have something else planned together and are now working on a project."

"Well whatever they have planned, I can only hope Aurore takes it upon herself to be better from here on out." Marinette mused out loud as she remembered having that somewhat heart-to-heart with her before giving her powers.

"You sound like you're close to her," Adrien said.

"Uuhhh well . . ." Marinette couldn't think of a good excuse but by the time they reached their classroom, she didn't need to. Alya and Adrien saw many of their classmates huddled together and with many of them laughing at something.

"Hey guys, come check out the Rain or Shine channel on ViewTube!" Kim hollered at them from where he was in the small crowd of their classmates looking into a smart pad, watching and laughing at whatever they're viewing, presumably the channel itself.

"Rain or Shine?" Marinette couldn't help but question. Being blind already made watching videos on the ViewTube be an audio-only experience, but she doesn't recall hearing anything about it.

"Here." Alya pulled out her phone to bring up the ViewTube app and look up the channel. Pulling Marinette and Adrien close, Alya involuntarily made Adrien lean closer to Marinette and he was thankful both were too busy to notice his growing blush. A few moments passed before the video called 'Introduction' played.

A video showing both Aurore and Mireille as they seem to introduce themselves.

"Hi! I'm the quiet sun-Shine that can brighten . . . or blinden your day, Aurore,"

"And I am the not too scary Rain-cloud telling you that a rainbow is coming soon, Mireille!"

"And welcome to our channel!" Both girls exclaim as to show their intent.

"A channel dedicated to making accurate forecasts for Paris—" Mireille states as a scene plays out as both of them seem to be showing predictions for this week's weather, all while looking very professional.

"While also talking about various ideas regarding the climate, nature, etc. . . . but in a fun way!" Aurore states before it cuts to a scene of both girls' heads floating onto a green screen of a volcano erupting and them screaming at it then to them in penguin costumes hugging each other in a screen of melting ice.

"So if you want to be informed with us—"

"Or just a get a laugh while learning new things with us—"

"Be sure to subscribe to our channel for more content! Till next time!" The video ends with both girls waving at the camera. Alya, Adrien and Marinette continued to hear positive comments from their classmates about it.

"Man, that video on volcano eruptions and their floating heads was so funny!" Alix couldn't hold back as she gave into her laughter.

"I did find their predictions about the supposed ice caps melting in the next 30 or so years to be both scarily accurate, very informative and yet positively entertaining with how they sprinkled in a dark sense of humor," Max exclaimed while chuckling as well.

"And I guess we really need to do something about our carbon emissions if we want to see those penguins, like those two dressed up as, still have a home, do we?" Mylène mused out loud while remembering the penguin episode.

"I guess they worked better with each other, huh?"

Adrien looked at Marinette after she said those words, and remembering how comfortable he works with not only Lady Fairy but with many of the Champions he had helping out, he could hopefully say the same with Marinette in their friendship.

"Yeah. I guess they really did."

As both of them sat down seeing as their teacher was about to begin the day's lecture, Adrien couldn't help look at where Marinette sat and then to the window, letting his thoughts wander a bit before thinking out loud.

'Today is going to be a good day. I can feel it.'

* * *

**End Note References / Tidbits**

• _**Climatika**_ was the original French name of Stormy Weather's character. I decided on that name since Stormy Weather sounded too villainous for me, but I did still make the reference of the English name to be the Champion's super-move. Initially thought of Gale-Force or Tempest but Climatika was the best in my opinion. I also hope I was being very obvious with my reference to how Climatika looked and her opening line to Chat.

• Chat Noir having a secondary move called **_Black Scratch_** was something I added since when I saw original move ideas for Chat's supermove before Cataclysm and that in Canon Ladybug basically has 3 different powers (Lucky Charm, Purification and Miraculous Cure), I realized I wanted to give Chat something more; hence, I wanted to give Chat some of his own skill sets. This may be further delved into future stories with maybe even changes to the other users of the Miraculous.

• Lady Fairy having a secondary move _**Fairy's Blessing**_ is basically my way to include the 'Deus Ex Machina' like power of Lucky Charm in Canon while also addressing how Lady Fairy & her Champion can still maintain their forms when it's been kinda ambiguous in the Canon how Hawk Moth can retain his. This is also something I wish to delve into further in future stories.

• _**Point Zero in Paris**_ is a location at the Notre Dame de Paris where it is considered the dead center of Paris. The Park with the carousel that was featured (and mainly featured in the show) is called the **_Place des Vosges_**. I might wish to further explore around other locations in Paris as well.


	3. Eventually, the Bubble Bursts (Part 1)

**MY FAIR-Y LADY**

**[Based on & Inspired by the Lady Fairy AU from ****_BeeBeeBomBam_**** in Tumblr]**

**CHAPTER 02: ****Eventually, the Bubble Bursts (Part 1)**

**Opening Remarks:** Hello! I am back after a while huh? I do apologize for the lateness. I was originally going to write Chapter 2 after my finals but I got caught up enjoying my summer vacation a bit too much. Hence, why it only came out now. As I have already stated previously in my 1st chapter, episode rewrites like these will be divided into parts as for an easier reading experience for others.

I hope you all enjoy my story, and if you want, leave a comment since I would like to reply to them when I can, and I hope I can continue writing more on this!

* * *

"And . . . we're done!" His voice sounds out as she played out the last tune of her violin, signaling its silence and the end of their recording. Marinette was happy that she didn't mess up the final piece.

"Really? Awesome!" Spinning on her heel, Marinette reminded herself when bumping into the wall that where she was recording was already lacking in space as it is and steadied herself, showing the obvious redness in her face.

"Uhhh, Nino . . . can I step out then? I don't want to become a hazard to your booth," Marinette asks through the makeshift sound booth that was in Nino's room; the sound booth where he was helping her record various pieces for a certain someone's special day. All she got was a snicker before she knew he went back to his work.

"Yeah Mari, you can come out now. I am just adding the finishing touches," Nino said as Marinette stepped out and rounded to where she knew her swivel chair was. Scooting closer despite not really seeing it, Marinette faced where she knew the desktop was as being used by her friend whose focus is on mixing and compiling the music together.

His headphones blaring out the music she can still hear due to her good sense of hearing, and while she could still hear it Marinette was not as adept in what Nino was fully doing but trusted her friend nonetheless with his own skillful knowledge of music.

Music was one of their main shared interests growing up, being friends for around half their lives. Her love of playing music using her violin and sound pad along with his vast knowledge and DJ skills in various audio equipment to mix music made them inseparable and their bond as close friends has transcended above just their interests in music. But their share of love for music is where they are at now: Compiling various violin pieces Marinette composed and played as Nino enhances it to be an even greater musical experience to any who will listen to it.

Or in their case, for a certain someone.

"I really hope Adrien will like this for his birthday . . ." Marinette ponders out loud in contemplation. Nino, realizing what was going to happen, intervened.

"Don't sweat it, Mari! I'm sure as hell he's gonna love this!" Nino assured his friend as she leans her head onto his left shoulder, humming in agreement over his words. Nino looked back at his friend with a slight tinge of red in his cheeks and smile before going back to the finishing touches on the gift.

'There's no way he's not gonna love what you made Mari, I know he will!' Patting her head gently like a friend or a dog, he got a hearty chuckle out of her as he readied the playlist for completion.

No matter how confident Marinette can be, blind or not, sometimes she still needs reassurance over her intentions, and for Nino, he wants to ensure he is one of those people who can. Having known Marinette since, he always had this drive to be encouraging, caring and being the all-around friend who can support her during times her confidence wavers as he did to all his friends. It became even more so when she became blind. That incident, vague as it may be, made him want to guarantee he was there for her as one of the friends she needed when she had cracks in her resolve, but with his way of being fun-loving and chill, it helps show the trust in his intentions as the best friend who can be laid-back yet wholeheartedly caring.

Nino wishes he can be that best friend as well for his new close friend and classmate Adrien Agreste, teen model and model son to his father's huge fashion business. Despite having been the "new kid" while also having such a reputation follow him around, Adrien's tenacity to just wanting to have a normal life made him an alright person in Nino's book; hence, why he wants Adrien to achieve as his friend. He only wishes that his father, a certain fashion mogul named Gabriel Agreste, could lessen the workload he places on Adrien and actually let the guy enjoy his youth.

'He's the man's kid, not just an employee he can parade around.'

But with the stories he hears of the strict and reclusive fashion mogul from both news sources and from Adrien himself, Nino wonders if there's just a stick up Gabriel's butt.

'Probably does.'

At least for now, Nino can enjoy his time with his other close friend as he waits for the playlist file to be fully finished onto the CD. It might sound old-fashioned but Nino still appreciates a good CD and he hopes Adrien can as well. A ding can be heard as the process was completed with the CD ready as a gift, both teens squealed in joy. Giving the gift to Marinette, she rushed to hug Nino in her seat.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Giddy as she was, Marinette smiling so brightly that it could rival the sun was always a sight for her family and friends.

"Yeah yeah no problem, Dude-inette! Just make sure you put it in like a gift bag and sign it as yours Mari—"

"What are you talking about? I am signing this as from both of us, duh!"

Nino looked in confusion at his equally confused friend who faced in his general direction. After a moment, Marinette spoke.

"Nino, this is from both of us. Of course, I am going to sign as from 'Marinette & Nino'!"

"No way Mari, you're the one who planned this whole thing. From the idea itself to you even composing some original pieces. I only did the bare minimum."

"Nu-uh Nino! You're a DJ wizard with your skills and you just made sure my music didn't sound that bad! Plus, your sound booth & other equipment helped out. It's from both of us, Lahiffe." Even with her eyes closed, Nino can tell Marinette was glaring at him as her smug smile said so. Sighing in feigned defeat, he knew he couldn't win against her.

"Fine Mari, you can sign it from the both of us . . . it's just . . . I really wish we could give more to Adrien on his big day, y'know?" A moment passed before Nino continued.

"I mean the guy never even got to play with bubbles growing up!? Bubbles Marinette! Freakin' bubbles!"

Already seeing where he was going with this, Marinette placed the gift in its bag and sat back down with Nino. Laying an encouraging hand on his shoulders and a smile back, she reassured him.

"Hey, just because Monsieur Agreste is stricter than most parents—"

"More like dictator levels of strictness," Nino muttered enough for Marinette to pause a bit before continuing while biting down a chuckle.

"— doesn't mean we as his friends can't still make his big day a special one. I think him just knowing people like us as his friends cared enough to get him a gift as cool as ours may be enough for him. It's the thought that counts, Nino." Patting his shoulder, Marinette smiled at him hoping he was smiling back, just as reassured as she was whenever she was down and he brought her back up with encouragement.

Smiling back at her, an idea popped in Nino's head.

"Hey Mari, why don't we just gather some friends and classmates over at like the park near your place and just have like a get together after classes for Adrien's birthday tomorrow?"

"That sounds awesome Nino! I'll make sure to ask my parents if we can whip up a cake and sweets by tomorrow! Maybe we can just have some of the others bring or buy some food." Reading her tactile watch, she realized it's around late afternoon and started packing up.

"We can talk more about this later, but I think a small get together would be a great thing to give Adrien for his birthday!" Marinette stated as she was skirting out his front door with Nino helping her out. Waving goodbye to his blind friend, Nino sat at his dinner table already thinking bigger with his plan but realizing that such a plan to be this grand would need some help.

'I think I know some certain someones who can help with that.'

Fishing out his cellphone, he messaged people about the plan and it didn't take too long for them to respond with a resounding yes. As their group chat came flooding in with who can do what or bring, he knew he had this gift of a get together ready for a certain blonde, all he had to do now was hopefully ensure he can be there to celebrate it.

'I'll try asking him later.'

* * *

Adrien finished his breakfast with as much enthusiasm as any other day: not much. Even if it was his birthday that fine morning, Adrien's breakfast wasn't anything exciting to say the least. All he's hoping now is that he can ask for even a bit of leeway for the afternoon.

'Please Kwami Gods, just . . . let me have it for today. Just today. Please?.'

"Good morning Adrien, here is your schedule for today." A stoic woman enters the dining hall and shows him his schedule, hoping that maybe she would be an answer to his prayers. Sadly, it was not.

'Same old packed afternoon, huh?' Adrien's thoughts stated as he perused through the photoshoot, fencing and Chinese lessons he has. Seeing as this is his only chance, he decided to act.

"Thank you, Nathalie . . . but is it alright if I can ask to just move my fencing and Chinese on another day?" Adrien reasoned which only made Nathalie raise a slight eyebrow at his request.

"It's just that . . . it's my birthday today and I was hoping I can just use the free time to meet with some friends after my photoshoot?" Adrien continued in asking as kindly as he could to his father's secretary, who is basically his as well. The woman named Nathalie only looked in slight surprise at his words but the words that came out next was what surprised both of them the most.

"Today . . . is your birthday?"

"Uhmm . . . yeah?" but Adrien's answer goes unnoticed as she went through her tablet, possibly rechecking the events of the calendar app.

"I thought it was 3 days from now," Nathalie was already going through mental gymnastics as she tried to see why she miscalculated his birthday which left a lingering problem for her.

'Oh no! I haven't bought Gabriel's gift for Adrien yet!' Certainly Nathalie Sancoeur, secretary to Gabriel Agreste, would have remembered to have done the one thing that would have reminded Adrien he had a father on his birthday, but with the amount of work she had to manage, especially with the coming of the Fall Fashion collection, it didn't surprise her that she forgot.

'It's not like Gabriel specifically remembers unless it's to reprimand me for forgetting.' Nathalie managed to keep a straight stoic face as usual as to not show panic in front of Adrien, but realizing she might have been staring off into space, she tried to circumvent this dilemma.

"I see . . . It seems your father may have forgotten to remind me—"

"Does he even remember?" Adrien muttered but that didn't stop Nathalie from continuing.

"—but I am sure that he has your present ready if ever." Professional as usual, she decided that she can at least entertain the idea he brought up prior to her mistake.

"Adrien, I can move your lessons on a different day if you would still like."

Green eyes brightened at her words as a genuine smile formed on the boy's face. Catching herself mentally as to not show on her face the effects of the heartwarming smile, Nathalie had to include a last part as was kind of part of her job.

"However, regarding the meet up with your friends. I think that is something you will still need to discuss with your father. You understand how strict your father can be with your reputation."

Her warning did slightly falter his smile, but Adrien still saw that as hope.

With a slight skip in his step, Adrien walked towards his bodyguard awaiting him to go to school; the boy still smiling at the possibility Nathalie gave him. Nathalie herself couldn't help but have a small smile grace her own lips before returning to her job.

Sitting down by her work desk, Nathalie already awaited the dreaded reprimanding she will get from her boss over her forgetting about the gift she usually spends hours perusing for Adrien in the guise it was from his father every year since he was 8.

Nathalie at times thinks that this job was thankless to a high degree, but remembering moments like helping Gabriel out with the upcoming Fall Fashion show or seeing Adrien smile so genuinely at her from her words made her remember why she was still here and why she was good at her job.

'Happy Birthday Adrien.' Her thoughts state before going back to her desktop.

* * *

"So there's hope?" Marinette smiles as she heard the news from Nino. She was happy to hear that Adrien might actually have a chance to go to a party they decided to set up last minute at the park.

"Yeah dude, Adrien said that there's a chance since his schedule after his photoshoot is practically free."

"So I guess operation 'Surprise Party' is now underway?" Alya voiced out as she met with the two outside the school, all waiting for the blonde birthday boy to also meet up with them. Both nodded as they couldn't hold back their excitement.

"How will that work though if he already thinks we're meeting up with him this afternoon? It can't be much of a surprise party if he has an idea of it?" Alya continued.

"Simple, he just thinks it's gonna be just me, him, Mari and you with a cake Mari's parents made and some bubble swords!" Nino exclaimed proudly which only drew in more questions from the redhead journalist.

"Bubble swords?" Alya cheekily asked.

"Nino said Adrien never even got to enjoy blowing bubbles as a kid. Ever since after his mom . . . you know," Marinette coaxed out her words while trying to avoid a subject she knows Adrien might still be sensitive over. Not wanting to destroy the mood, Nino decided to continue on.

"Which is why the surprise party, everyone is getting a bubble sword so we can wave them around when he comes."

"Wait, speaking of the party . . . I thought you guys had a gift for him?" Alya looked between the two of her friends, remembering the gift they spent a weekend on.

"We do," Marinette stated facing where she knew Nino was, daring him to say anything before she continued.

"I am just going to go back home and help my parents set up the sweets for the party before maybe just giving it to him at his place when he asks permission from Monsieur Agreste."

"Oooh~ Can I come?" Alya seemed eager to just help out with the party preparation, and for Marinette, she didn't see anything wrong with that at the moment and agreed. Waving goodbye to Nino, Marinette and Alya were already walking towards the bakery all while Nino was still waiting for his best friend.

Seeing the same vehicle his model friend rides in, Nino walks towards Adrien.

"'Sup dude, ready to ask your old man?"

"Yeah. I am still kind of nervous asking my father about this." Adrien's smile started faltering as he realized that high likelihood of his father saying no. Seeing his friend's determination falter, Nino decided to swoop in.

"Hey chillax, Adrien. How about I join you in convincing your dad to letting you enjoy your birthday today?"

"I-I don't' know Nino. You've heard me ramble about my father to know how strict he is."

"C'mon Adrien, maybe if he sees you with a friend who really wants you to enjoy your birthday with a get together with other friends at a nice safe park . . . who knows, maybe he'll agree?!" Nino could see he managed to bring back that hope in Adrien's eyes as he nodded. Fishing out something from his pocket, Nino gave something to Adrien who smiled in childlike wonder.

'It's both wholesome yet implicitly depressing seeing a teenager get so excited over a small bubble toy when you know he never even got to enjoy that growing up.' Nino's thoughts stopped as he saw the bodyguard give him a slight thumbs up before signaling the two boys to get in the car.

Texting some people from their class about the progress regarding the finishing touches, he got a reply from one of them saying the party is ready.

Leaning back into the car seat, Nino couldn't help but look at his friend still playing with the bubbles like a child, all while awaiting them is the final boss that is between them and Adrien enjoying a birthday party.

* * *

"Please Monsieur Agreste, at the very least consider having a birthday dinner with Adrien. I can set up a reservation immedia—"

"I am already busy as it is finishing up the Fall Fashion Nathalie. You know better than I do how much that is more important." His words somewhat sting her ears hearing it but Nathalie knew that what he says is law, especially in his own household. Having already asked to meet up with him from his personal office in his own home was already pushing it in Nathalie's mind; hence, she had to take the bow.

"Y-yes, Monsieur. I apologize for having made the suggestion."

"Good. Make sure the plans will go accordingly. I expect Adrien to be back from his fencing late this afternoon so he can have his Chinese lessons." Gabriel was already walking up the stairs before Nathalie could tell him of his son's request when they see the front door open to show Adrien with someone else. A boy with a red cap, glasses and rather large earphones that melded with his rather casual streetwear.

'He's probably that Nino classmate of his. Is he one of those Adrien hopes to hang out with this afternoon?' Nathalie watched from the side seeing Gabriel leer at his son and the newcomer from the top of the stairs. Nathalie watched in silence as Adrien spoke.

"He-hello Nathalie . . . Father. Th-this is my friend from school Nino."

"Hello there du— I mean, Monsieur. I am Nino Lahiffe, one of Adrien's close friends from school!" Nino couldn't help but feel like he was being heavily scrutinized under Gabriel's leer. As though he was being picked apart ever so slowly.

"I-I was hoping that since I asked Nathalie to let me have the afternoon free—" both the teens failed to notice Gabriel slightly peering at the named secretary who slightly flinched hearing her name.

"— if maybe Adrien here can enjoy a small get together by the park."

"Ye-yes! It will just be a few of my close friends and I, and I can even ask if the bodyguard can chaperone for us should things happen."

"Which they won't! Since I will personally make sure Adrien is safe and just enjoying his birthday."

"Yes! I will be perfectly safe and sound!"

"So du—Monsieur Agreste, will you please allow Adrien to have a small get together with his friends on his birthday today?"

Both teens finished their back and forth of promoting their spiel and even saw a glimmer of hope as Nathalie seemed to slightly smile at their antics. Sadly, some hopes were gravely snuffed out, especially when it comes to Gabriel Agreste.

"Nathalie."

"Ye-yes, Monsieur Agreste?" Nathalie already quivered at the tone he used. A tone she knows very well at this point.

"Ensure that Adrien does not leave this house. Seeing as he has this free time, he can use it for more productive means such as the piano." His words had a sense of finality as he turned back to the onlookers and started walking up the stairs. Nino and Adrien tried to reconvene.

"Uh— Monsieur Agr—"

"Fath—"

"I decide what is best for my son and I decided that you, young man, are a bad influence to him." Looking back at his secretary, Gabriel continued his tasks for her.

"I also expect my gift for Adrien to be ready by dinner to continue with the Fall Fashion, is that understood, Ms. Sancoeur?" Gabriel did not even bother to look behind him as Nino's resolve further broke seeing the complacency of both the secretary and son to the man's words. Nino's eyes almost formed tears when Adrien already accepted his defeat and gave back the small bubble container Nino gave to him.

"Yes, Monsieur Agreste."

"Yes . . . Father."

"Very well then. Nathalie, call Adrien's bodyguard to escort this miscreant out of my home."

Nino, already feeling the anger pile up after hearing that stomped out on his own in silence, not caring if the hulking bodyguard will force him out if he's willingly leaving. In his anger and the rush of emotions, he failed to notice a concerned friend drop their gift at the Agreste automated mailbox.

For Marinette, who in hindsight should have realized Alya wanted to dress her up after helping with preparations for the party, coming just then to finally drop her gift in the mailbox was more concerned as to why Nino was storming off without Adrien and in her rush to just drop the gift, she didn't see the tag get snagged off the bag.

The tag that had the words 'Happy Birthday Adrien! Love – Nino & Marinette!' on it.

Her priorities were on Nino.

* * *

From where the security camera's angle was placed, Nathalie noted how someone in a casual purple dress was now rushing to the sulking friend of Adrien. She admitted to having felt slightly guilty after that disaster but being as a secretary for the Agreste name she had to do her job. And part of that job included having to find a gift for Adrien in less than 5 hours.

Already dreading another reprimand by her boss and a further sullen look on Adrien's face, Nathalie already tried perusing through certain gifts before she was noted that a package had just been fully received. Opening the front door, the ever silent bodyguard of Adrien, who both know Adrien jokingly calls Mr. Gorilla, presented to her a light green gift bag. A light green gift bag with strangely no name tag attached to it.

For Nathalie, this mystery gift bag, that doesn't seem to have any malicious intent, was her saving grace. Remembering the footage of the boy Nino and the unknown girl in the purple dress, possibly the actual gift giver, walking away after the mansion, Nathalie was at a certain impasse.

Nathalie's job as a secretary for a business so cut-throat as Parisian international fashion meant she may have had to do certain things that were considerably of ambiguous morals. But seeing as she was at a point where she couldn't just find a gift for Adrien without it being trivial as like a pen or a stapler, she knew what she had to do.

'I may not know who the girl is, but I hope she can understand that this is for Adrien's happiness in the end. I'll make it up to Adrien and his friends some other time.'

* * *

"Nino, wait up!"

Nino finally stops in his tracks as his emotions simmer past anger to just sullenness as he took note of his blind friend catching up to him. While he noted that she did look pretty in her purple swing dress and black bolero, he still couldn't get over how much he and Marinette spent last minute to give what Adrien wanted only for his stuck-up dad to ruin it and even prohibit him from leaving.

'The nerve of that man ruining what should have been Adrien's big day!' his anger started flaring back as he didn't notice he was being led to where both could sit. Giving Nino the same reassuring pat on his shoulders, Marinette dared to ask.

"I am taking that it asking Adrien's father went down south?"

"heh . . . more like all the way down to the depths of hell where I am pretty sure Monsieur Agreste resides over," he spat out with the same venom he wished he could have said back at the mansion towards the man.

"Nino . . ."

"It's just not fair Marinette! Adrien is already doing so much like fencing, modeling, photoshoots, Chinese, and piano that even his school life or just being a teenager has to take a back seat . . . all because of his dad!" Marinette remained silent as she saw that maybe letting Nino vent it out first would help.

"Adults like him who don't have an idea of what fun or being a kid or teen means are the reasons why actual kids or teens like Adrien suffer!" Marinette had no rebuttal to that but allowed him to vent out his frustrations.

"And do you know what the worst part of it is, Marinette!?"

Marinette, silent as ever, shook her head.

"Adrien just stood there next to me . . . defeated and just took his father's orders without fighting anymore. He didn't even try to say sorry to me but just followed his father's wishes after the man called me a bad influence and miscreant for just wanting my friend to have fun! I-I don't hate Adrien for not sticking up for me in front of his dad, but god Marinette!"

Marinette already knew he was desperately trying to hold it in but even someone as laid-back as Nino had his limits.

". . . It stung to feel so alone at that moment." Tears start streaming down the boy's face as he tried to hide the sobs coming out, but Marinette already heard it and only hugged her friend in silent comfort.

Dress be wet and all, she no longer cared. Her friend was hurt and she wanted to be there for him like he was there for her. Silence permeated for the two as moments passed and Nino managed to pry himself off to wipe any remaining tears with his sleeve.

"Sorry 'bout ruining your dress, Mari."

"Hey, I was practically forced into this dress by Alya. We're cool."

After a few more moments of silence, Marinette stood in front of Nino and decided to take action.

"Well let's not ruin the day and the party just because Adrien's father is a big party-pooper!"

"But Marinette, his dad said Adrien can't g—"

"Well . . . let's still enjoy the party in honor of Adrien then!" Nino's face contorts to that of confusion before she continues on her logic.

"I think Adrien would have still appreciated knowing we had fun with his party rather than just let it go to waste on his big day. It's the thought that counts, Nino." Getting a slight chuckle from her friend, Marinette decided to continue with her spiel.

". . . Besides, we can always sneak him some leftover sweets and cake tomorrow. That would really stick it to his dad!" Finally seeing the reasoning behind Marinette's words, Nino agreed. As they were about to walk back to the Park, Nino stopped in his tracks.

"He-hey Marinette?"

Spinning back to where she knew Nino was, she was slightly concerned as to why he stopped before she could hear the smile from his words.

"Thanks again for cheering me up."

Smiling back at him, she and Nino walked together to where they can still celebrate the party.

Not once knowing that a seemingly floating black feather was approaching them.

* * *

= So ur stuck at home due to papagreste? (T⌓T)

= Yea, it sucks. Didnt even get to say sorry to Nino afterwards (ノ﹏ヽ)

= Yea, you messed up Agreste (｀Д´)

= I know! I know! I need to make it up to him! Orz

Three dots only seem to stay on his phone's screen as Adrien awaited what the person is typing.

'Probably another round of roasting me after what just happened.'

Even after half an hour since it happened, Adrien still felt like he just broke whatever friendship he had with Nino after his father ripped both of them in two. He already plans on apologizing to Nino the moment he sees him again.

A ding can be heard from his phone to which Adrien checked.

= Hey u know we r still doing the get together. Might as well come on over (˵Φ ω Φ˵)

But before Adrien can complete his reply of 'U know I cant do that', the person beat them to the punch.

= And if u say you cant when we both know u can sneak out, I swear (╬ ಠ益ಠ)

Laughing at the threat he received, he knew the person was right. As big as his mansion is, his father never bothered placing security cameras in his bedroom, nor did he realize there was a surprisingly good blind spot from where his windows face. Already seeing the appeal of the idea, another few dings from the messaging app called Adrien's attention. It loaded to a picture of an overhead shot of what appeared to be a rather moderately sized party with many of his classmates seemingly enjoying. It had an accompanying message.

= I know Lahiffe told us not to tell u that it was going to b a surprise party not a get together, but that's ridiculous to keep so can u just pretend to be surprised when u realize its not just a small get together? ( ↀДↀ)✧

Another photo loaded which showed a plastic toy sword with a clear green scabbard but the sword itself was actually a large sword shaped bubble wand with a black sword handle. The accompanying text followed.

= C'mon Adrikins! There's a bubble sword with your name on it

= (= ↀ ω ↀ =) ▬▬ι═══════ﺤ

Another loaded file was a short video clip that showed a bunch of their classmates and waving their own bubble swords around, making a multitude of bubbles while they continued partying. From the distance, Adrien can spot Nino at the background with Alya and Marinette. While he was slightly curious as to Marinette's change of look, he saw an opportunity regarding him and Nino.

'This might be my chance to also apologize to him for being a bad friend.'

"I say go for it!"

Adrien's Kwami who was enjoying Camembert cheese by his desktop flew up to his chosen and continued.

"You know your father is busy with work and you can easily sneak out even without the use of the Miraculous. You finally have the party you've always dreamed of! Come on Adrien! Live a little!" Plagg realized that maybe he needed to step it up to let his Chosen go. He had to give him a game-plan, very unlike of the Kwami who was very much not a planner.

"You can sneak out, enjoy the party, apologize to Nino, flirt with the blind girl, sneak back in before dinner, and you can add that as another secret from your grouchy old man! I see this opportunity as a win-win-win-win!"

Realizing how much more tempting it became, especially after also seeing the step-by-step logic from Plagg of all beings, Adrien decided.

Finishing a quick text, he transformed into his superhero persona so as to let him get out as quietly and quickly as possible and not waste time here when he could be enjoying at his party.

= Omw now thnx Chloé ~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

* * *

= Omw now thnx Chloé ~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

Turning off her phone, Chloé Bourgeois told her other best friend and personal secretary Sabrina the good news.

"Seems Adrikins will be attending after all! Make sure my gift is ready for him to see."

"Of course, Chloé! I'll make sure the deliverymen come here by the time he gets to enjoy his birthday cake." Sabrina replied before walking back to enjoy some time at the party. Little Chloé knew that someone overheard it.

"You managed to get Adrien to sneak out for his party?"

Facing towards the voice, Chloé saw her come into view; a purple swing dress designed with black dots, black cardigan bolero, black open-toed heels, a small black purse, and a pendant that had a bottle charm all matched with her hair, typically in pigtails, styled down with a dark purple headband. She clutched her usual walking stick in glee from what she overheard. Too excited herself to make a remark over the surprisingly well-dressed blind girl, Chloé decided to answer with slight indifference.

"You're correct, Dupain-Cheng. Not being able to convince my poor Adrikins to come to his own party would have been ridiculous on my part. Utterly ridiculous!"

Marinette continued to smile more which honestly irked Chloé a bit but as she saw the blind girl about to run to wherever she plans ongoing, Marinette looked slightly back to where she knew Chloé was still standing.

"Thanks, Chloé . . . for being there for Adrien in the end." Marinette smiled at the blonde socialite before walking to where she already knows she was going to possibly tell Lahiffe the good news so they can maybe hug it out. She couldn't be bothered to be any more 'nicer' than that since she was doing this mainly for her and Adrien's sake.

Blowing some small bubbles in her own bubble sword, the music playing it out didn't let Chloé Bourgeois hear the whimpers and pleas of the new Asura victim.

* * *

Marinette was going around the impromptu dance floor while the music, courtesy of one of Nino's playlists being handled by Alix, blared. She already waved at where she knew her parents were as they decided to help serve the party-goers food before she rounded to where she left Nino for a bit. What she didn't expect was Nino whimpering out pleas to someone. Like someone who has an M.O. for emotionally torturing his victims.

"N-no, please. St-stop! I-I don't wanna he— help! I-It hurts . . . N-no! I wo-won't let you!"

As she hears Alya coming near and gasp at what she already knew was happening, Marinette can hear what sounded like a body falling over in pain as a presence of malignant force Marinette could so clearly sense flew.

'Oh no . . . Nino was used!'

Thinking on her feet, she and Alya helped Nino up to a bench from where they were, thankful they were somewhere the partygoers nor other people at the Park hopefully didn't see the spectacle. Praying that Nino was alright, both girls released tense breaths as they hear Nino arising from his ordeal.

"Nino? Nino. It's us don't worry," Alya reassured him as Nino was sounding as to finally be fully aware and awake.

"Th-that thing. The last thing I-I remember was that it latched itself onto . . . the bubble container." Nino looked down at his palm and saw the aforementioned bubble-blowing toy he originally gave to Adrien. Marinette's mind raced as she realized what just happened.

'Nino just became a Vessel for a Soul . . . A Soul that would eventually become a new Asura.'

"Alya, make sure you contact the police regarding what just happened. I'll try to help Nino get back on his feet so he can rest at my place since it's nearby." Alya agreed as she already brought out her phone while also trying to see where the Soul flew off to. As Marinette was about to help Nino onto his feet, they hear another person walking towards them.

"What is going on here!? I am seeing you 3 look so utterly ridiculous when I just got a text update from Adrikins that he's on his way!" Alya, Nino and Marinette paused their tasks as they see Chloé with a confused yet also irritated look on her face.

"A-Adrien's coming?" Nino weakly asked.

Merely getting a nod from Chloé, all four were surprised when they heard gasps and people pointed forward as something was forming above the center of the Park. It looked to be a cross between a turtle, with its scales and back shell, and an amphibian, with its frog-like limbs; it seemed to be as tall as Rose. It had webbed hands and toes as it seemed to crouch while levitating above the Park. On its head, or rather the top of his head, was a bowl-shaped structure surrounded by nest looking hair; perched on the bowl was a pearl-like stone that vaguely seemed to have a feather in it. As onlookers cowered, it opened its frog-like eyes and its beak-like mouth.

"ADULTS!? NO FUN! NO MORE ADULTS!? ALL FUN FUN FUN!"

'The Asura . . . is sentient?' Marinette's minds raced at the new discovery but before she or people like Alya could further explore on that, the Asura dipped its webbed hands onto its head bowl as a wet sloshing sound came from it, signifying there was a sort of liquid on its head. It presented its wet webbed fingers again before it vigorously blew on them, creating large dark green bubbles. It continued to blow bubbles before he blew a giant one that exploded into a million new ones.

As each green bubble started floating near the ground, it seemed to start homing in on people.

Adults.

One by one, various adults were ensnared by the translucently dark green bubbles as each new prisoner floated high into the sky all while the Asura clapped its hands in childlike delight before making more.

As Alya, with her reporter's instincts kicking in, was recording the happenings ever since the initial formation of the Asura, she pointed and shouted something that made Marinette's blood grow cold and stiff.

"Marinette! They bubbled your parents!"

True to word, Mr. & Mrs. Dupain-Cheng were bubbled along with Chloé's butler Jean, and 2 nearby delivery men holding onto a rather large looking package.

"We've got to get out of here!" Chloé squealed and all four agreed to meet back at the party, but the Asura caught notice of the party itself and flew faster than the four. By the time they reached the main party, the party-goers stood eerily still as the Asura snatched the microphone and gurgled out. The four of them hid behind the snack table next to the trees while they looked on for its announcement.

"NO ADULTS!? ALL FUN NOW! YEEE! . . . FUN NOW FOR ALL! FUN NOW FOR ALL! . . . LEST WANT TO JOIN ADULTS!? FUN FOR ALL NOW! YEEE!"

The partygoers realized what the Asura meant: If they don't have fun like they were initially having, they would be imprisoned too. All the teens looked at one another before all started feigning the same exuberance as before as they play along while under the Asura's watch.

Chloé, Alya, Nino, and Marinette could not believe what was happening. While Alya was still secretly recording, Marinette knew she had to find a way to escape from the group, find a safe spot to transform, find a Champion who can combat the Asura, all while hoping Chat himself didn't get accidentally bubbled. Chloé and Nino, on the other hand, internally hoped that Adrien caught wind of what was happening and fled before seeing a real surprise.

Sadly, that was not the case as their favorite model of sunshine rounded the park, full of excitement. And naiveté.

Adrien looked genuinely surprised, or in Chloé's case a great actor, when everyone else greeted him 'Surprise! Happy Birthday!'. All four were gravely concerned now for their friend as he seemed completely oblivious to what was happening, including the rather frightening turtle-like frog monster floating above the party like an overseer. Seeing as the situation could possible get worse, Chloé decided to step in.

"You three stay here if you guys want, I might as well let Adrikins actually enjoy his party as to save our butts from being bubbled." Flipping her ponytail, Chloe sauntered to where Adrien was dancing along with everyone, pushing people away as she made her way.

"Adrikins! You made it!"

"Hey Chloe! Thanks again for convincing me into going, this party looks amazing . . . though this is my first one so I don't really have any way to compare it." Adrien continues dancing along with the beat, enjoying it with every fiber of his teenage being.

"I-I'm glad you like it, Adrikins . . ." Chloe stated with a hint of actual concern in her words while still retaining the haughtiness she is publicly known for. The music changes to a slow song as everyone partnered up. Adrien laid out his hand to Chloé.

"Well then Mademoiselle Bourgeois, will you let me have this dance on my first ever birthday party?" Adrien jokingly stated in his 'professional' voice both love using when remembering all the more pompous parties they've been to and tolerated.

"Why certainly, Monsieur Agreste!" Chloé smirked as couldn't help play along, dancing together slowly as Adrien seemed to still be enjoying it.

"Thanks again for helping me realize I really wanted to go Chloé. I guess I do sometimes have to not always do what Father says."

"Hey, that's what childhood friends are for, aren't they Adrikins?" Chloé kissing him in the cheek lightly. More so familial than flirtatious.

"Yeah, and while I know you like to flirt here and there, which I know you don't actually mean, I know you really wanted me to enjoy today. You really are one of my closest friends Chloé . . . I just wish I could find Nino to tell him that as well." It was when Adrien started trying to look around for Nino that he started to notice everyone's overall demeanor. Looking back at Chloé, he can see in her eyes she was hiding something.

"Chloé, what's going on? I know this is my first party and all, but don't people look . . . I don't know? Fearful? On edge? Like their lives are at stake?" Adrien whispered as they continued dancing together.

Knowing that lying to him at this point would only fuel chaos and make them easy pickings for the Asura, Chloé conceded. Whispering close to Adrien's ear, she gave him her warning.

"Look above Adrien, but whatever you do: Do not show panic."

Chloé only ever calls him just 'Adrien' when things are serious. Glancing up, Adrien finally saw what she meant: A hideous looking creature that seemed to be watching the whole party with glee while continuously making green bubbles. Looking around, he also noticed how the Park is mainly filled with just kids, all huddled together as though they are now surviving on their own.

'Where are the adults? What's been going on?'

Adrien only gulped down any initial fear before looking back again at everyone then at Chloé and it dawned on him. Whatever that Asura was, it was keeping them partying while also probably being the reason why there were no adults around.

"Adrien, we have to play it cool like we're still enjoying the party unless you want to join the adults who all got bubbled to who knows where," Chloé whispered her last warning before the music kicks back to an upbeat one and she resumed her snobby attitude, pushing her way out the dance floor. Adrien could only look on as he realized this was not right. Moving passed the dance floor, he was greeted by someone who he was hoping to finally see.

"Nino."

"Adrien."

Both boys called out at the same time.

"Hey—"

"Listen, I—"

As both teens were still trying to initiate a conversation over what happened back in the mansion, the partygoers stopped and both Adrien and Nino saw the Asura leering down at their classmate Ivan who decided to say at a corner by himself. Nino looked to the side and saw Alya and Marinette were still hiding behind the snack table, with the former still trying to record this for her blog.

"WHY NO PARTY?! NO HAVING FUN!?"

"It's none of your business if I am having fun or not!" Ivan seemed to only provoke the creature as it blew another bubble. The onlookers could only gasp as Ivan was now trapped just like the adults were.

"Chat Noir and Lady Fairy will stop you and get the adults back!" Ivan continued protesting inside his prison but the Asura only laughed in maliciousness as a glowing blue symbol formed around its eyes.

"CAT AND BUTTERFLY!? HAHAHAHA! FIGHT THEM FUN YES YES YES! . . . BUT NOW YOU . . . BYE BYE!" The Asura kicked Ivan's bubble until it shot up into the air, all while Ivan screamed.

It was there that the partygoers screamed and ran into hiding while the Asura, still controlled by Le Paon, was now imprisoning anyone trying to escape.

Chaos ensued as the Asura, which Adrien observed heavily looked like a Kappa, continued laughing in glee while it propelled into the sky generating more bubbles that seem to now rapidly chase and ensnare anyone. Hiding from above the trees as chaos still ensued, Adrien saw that some people, like Alya and Chloe, were now bubbled while others were running away. Nino and Marinette were running away as a horde of bubbles chased after them.

"I should have noticed the moment I was nearby. God, I am so stupid!"

"Enough about that, focus more on defeating the Asura and maybe you can still blow out your cake!" Plagg reminded him of the task at hand.

'Right!'

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

Nino ran as fast as he could while holding onto his blind friend, trying to outrun the bubbles that seem to chase specifically them. After a few quick turns, it seemed the bubbles chasing after them were less but persistent. As they neared their school, they saw the Asura look down upon them, a glowing blue symbol still forming in front of its face.

Nino and Marinette could only cower as they were surrounded.

"Stay away from them!"

All of a sudden, a staff struck the Asura in the jaw as it fell into the ground. Chat Noir managed to also divert the looming bubbles as he readied himself against the Asura.

"Get somewhere safe. I'll hold it off. Go!" Baring his teeth, Chat Noir continued to attack the Asura as the Asura tried to evade and flee from the raging Cat user.

Seeing the opportunity, Nino continued to lead Marinette inside but saw more bubbles approaching them. Hiding in the empty library, both teens managed to sigh in relief as they have so far avoided the threat.

"Will we be alright?"

Looking at his friend who must have had a hard time as it is running blind and in heels, he could only hope she wasn't hurt badly from him pulling her.

"Yeah . . . I think there are still some bubbles around but I think most are now going after Chat Noir." Nino grew silent as he said those words. As he sat down and also took time to relax, moments passed before someone said something.

"D-do you want to talk about what happened back there?"

"Huh?"

"When Le Paon . . . did that to you. Do . . . you want to talk about it, Nino?"

'Not really. I don't think I'd want to honestly'

Marinette somehow understood and instead asked another question.

"Did you get to talk to Adrien then?"

"I was about to before the Asura went crazy." He utters before he continued.

"But . . . I really did want to tell him Happy Birthday and say I understood that maybe I was kinda pushing it with the party, you know? . . . I just wish, I didn't get so angry at what happe—"

"Nino, what happened was unfair and you had the right to be angry and sad over it. What's not right is Le Paon abusing your emotions and made you his unwilling Vessel!" Marinette interjected.

". . . yeah. Abusing my emotions is one way to describe what it felt like. I just felt like nothing was my own at that moment, you know?" Realizing he went back on his original intention of not wanting to talk about it, he decided to ask her instead.

"Hey for what it's worth, I am sorry if I dragged you here while you're wearing heels and I am hopeful Adrien managed to escape as well."

Smiling at how much he still cared for his friends, even at the face of danger, Marinette patted him on the shoulder and gave him a smile.

"You still caring for your friends in the end even after going through an ordeal like Le Paon shows how much of a great friend you are, Nino. I hope Adrien sees it too, and I have a feeling he would have apologized to you as well."

Both teens chuckle a bit before they saw the doors being broken in by the bubbles.

Nino, acting more on protective instinct and adrenaline, managed to push the heavy bookshelf in front. Grabbing onto a chair as a means to fight back, Nino looked back at his blind friend.

"Marinette, I want you to run away right now while I hold it off. The shelf isn't going to hold those bubbles any longer."

"A-are you nuts!? I can't just leave you here! You'll get bubbled!"

"Just go! I am pretty sure it's just after one more person and it's better me than you."

Marinette, realizing that this opportunity would also let her have a chance to finally help, reluctantly agreed. She snuck out to the other doorway and neared the restrooms.

Sensing it to be completely people and bubble-free and locking the door and windows just to be sure, she let Nooroo out of the purse he was hiding in the whole time. She knew she needed to save Nino quickly.

'Don't worry Nino, Lady Fairy isn't going to let your sacrifice go on in vain.'

* * *

**End Note (Tidbits & References)**

• For the Asura, I decided to go for the _**Kappa **_of Japanese myth which are described similarly to how I depicted them in story. The whole ability to blow bubbles from its webbed fingers though was something I thought of as to still connect this episode rewrite from the Canon episode. I also admit I had a bit of a hard time trying to come up with dialogue for the Asura as to make it seemingly sentient.

• This is also where I do want to address how Asura, similar to some Akuma like Despair Bear, can be of any size. They don't always have to be monstrous in size like the last one but can just be of any size. There is also the idea of the Asura actually having sentience or even a personality, rather than just mindless monsters. This is something I will be tackling with future chapters.

• I will be discussing it in greater detail in the end notes part 2, but I hope you guys enjoy the different characterization and relationship dynamics of certain characters.


	4. Eventually, the Bubble Bursts (Part 2)

**MY FAIR-Y LADY**

**[Based on & Inspired by the Lady Fairy AU from ****_BeeBeeBomBam_**** in Tumblr]**

**CHAPTER 02: Eventually, the Bubble Bursts (Part 2)**

**Opening Remarks:** Welcome to Part 2 of Chapter 2: "Eventually, the Bubble Bursts". This will obviously now involve the more action paced parts of the episode rewrite.

I hope you all enjoy my story, and if you want, leave a comment since I would like to reply to them when I can, and I hope I can continue writing more on this!

* * *

"Marinette! How are you going to be Lady Fairy without your butterfly Faes?! They are all at home!" Nooroo voiced out his concerns at how calm Marinette was being. She merely held the bottle like charm in her pendant.

"Don't worry Nooroo, I already figured out a way to work around this," She let Nooroo notice the content of the bottle charm as the Kwami finally understood.

"You managed to hold your Faes in the bottle like your butterfly homes!?" Nooroo grew fascinated as he saw small minute lights resonating the same magic as his own flicker inside the small bottle charm.

"Yes, but I could only carry a few of them in these charms. They're more of my Faes-on-the-go should I need to be Lady Fairy while outside the house." Unlatching the lid of the bottle, four white lights flew out of the charm as each grew into full-sized butterfly-like manifestations.

"That's amazing Marinette! You're a genius for thinking ahead!" Marinette smiled at her amazed little Kwami but knew time was of the essence.

"No time for compliments Nooroo, we have a friend to save." Picking her Miraculous brooch from her purse, she placed in on her dress and stated her command.

"Nooroo, Wings Flutter!"

In no time at all, Marinette transformed into Lady Fairy and with her command of one of the few Faes she had carried with her, she gave it her command as it fluttered to its destination.

"Fly forth and quick, my Fae! For my friend is in need of you now more than ever!"

Through the Miraculous' magic, she can sense that Nino was still not bubbled but somehow holding off 3 green bubbles surrounding him.

Before the green bubbles fully ambushed him, her Fae managed to land on the small bubble container poking out of his pocket. Silence permeated the library as Nino gently floated in the middle of the room in his green bubble prison before a calm voice called out to him.

"I am glad I managed to make contact with you before it was too late."

Opening his eyes, he can feel a sense of calmness as he heard her voice and realized who he was talking to.

"Yo-you're Lady Fairy, aren't you!?"

The voice chuckled at his observation, seemingly relieved that he was not hurt.

"M-may I know your name?"

"I-I'm Nino Lahife, du— Madame!"

Her voice giggled again as Nino realized that he's basically talking to the seemingly omnipotent Butterfly user and was already making a fool of himself in their first meeting.

"You don't have to be so formal with me Nino." Her voice was so calming that Nino almost felt at peace even in his bubbled prison.

"I come to ask you for your aid and if you choose to help, I can grant you the power and be my Champion against this new Asura. And once that is done, I must ask you to relinquish it afterward."

"Woah . . . I was chosen?" Nino still couldn't believe he was actually talking to Lady Fairy, but her asking him to be his Champion because he was chosen was another level for him.

"Yes, Nino. I can see in your heart this resolution to protect, encourage and support your friends, even at the expense of you being in the line of danger. And while I can certainly ask for people to think more of themselves—" Nino winced as he realized that she was starting to sound like he was being reprimanded.

"—I appreciate when a friend is there for those he cares about in times of need. And your sacrifice will not be in vain today." The way she added that last part made Nino remember how honest yet kind he has heard Lady Fairy speak to his Chosen. He understood that she meant well, and he certainly realized that maybe she was just worried about him.

'She really is Paris' Great Lady'

"So, Nino Lahiffe . . . will you accept this chance to be my Champion and put an end to this Asura?"

"I do, Lady Fairy."

And as soon as he said his confirmation, he felt magic rush around him. Even at the confines of the bubble he was stuck in, he felt freer than he had ever been. So much was the magic flowing through him in becoming a Champion that his bubble prison finally broke from the sheer power and he landed gracefully onto the library's floor, finished in transformation.

Standing up proud was a new Champion.

Almost impeccably similar to knights seen in fantasy, the Champion wore shining armor over what seems to be dark purple robes. A royal purple cape draped along his shoulder pieces and flows on his back while a similarly designed knight's helmet obscures all except his mouth and parts of his eyes. The armor itself is further styled with intricate designs, with a running theme of the butterfly and music as it is prominent in the designs of both parts of the armor and cape. The Champion wields a large circular shield embedded with seven multicolored stones arranged in a pattern around the center with a sword sheath attached while on his other hand holds a gleaming sword with 7 similar multicolored stones arranged along the middle of the blade.

"I have come to defeat the evil and protect those in need. With the strength of arms and music in my heart. I am your Champion, the Myrical Knight!"

Lady Fairy could only beam yet internally giggle at her friend's choice of Champion. As much as she wants to jest at Nino for having based his look on video games she knows he loves playing, she'll just keep that to herself.

'I still love the look though.'

"Excellent choice! Well then my Knight, is it possible for you to first clear the bubbles surrounding your area? I fear that many more people might still be hiding from the malicious bubbles.

"Yo-you're right! Mar— my friend must have gotten bubbled from stragglers. I should make quick work of it before I meet up with Chat Noir then."

'I didn't even think that far into my alibi, I was just worried some bubbles might come in the bathroom while I am transformed but uhhhh . . . good thinking me!' Lady Fairy chuckled at her roundabout way of ensuring her secret identity.

Running outside to the school's courtyard, Myrical could see some bubbles still floating around. With a jump to the rooftop, he made a long arc slash with his sword that seemed to make a wave of light fly forward. The wave merely phased through the school yet it decimated the straggling bubbles.

"Alright! My sword can pop those suckers no problem!"

"That might be true, my dear Knight, but many of those imprisoned are probably too high up for us to even reach . . . and even then if they were to be popped we run the risk of the civilians falling a great distance," Lady Fairy warned as she realized the implications of his power.

"R-right . . . that would have been way too easy." Myrical Knight knew then that he had to defeat the Asura first before thinking of how to save the innocent from their bubble prisons.

"I'll run through you where Chat Noir is, he might need you right now my Knight."

"Of course, my Lady! You can count on me!" Taking a leap, he shot forward towards the rooftops before making a beeline to where Chat would be, possibly still fighting the Asura.

"While we're running, mind running me through the rules my Lady? Like I know this type of superpower must have some rules right?"

"You are correct, my Knight." A slight pause before she continued.

"The biggest rule is that you will start reverting back immediately should the object where my Fae's residing is destroyed by the enemy, which is actually your shield's sheath itself." Nino looked at his shield remembering that the butterfly landed on the bubble container. Biting back his inquiry at how that came to be, he continued listening.

"You will also start reverting back with a timer once I present you my second ability. Similar to Chat Noir's, we will both start losing our transformations and powers over a set time. That also includes any Champions I gave powers to." She paused before giving her last rule to the new Champion.

"And finally, please do not allow either Chat's ring to be taken nor let the Asura get a hand of my Fae if it ever comes out. Both are cases in which Chat and I deeply wish to avoid at all costs. Remember: Once the Asura is defeated, I must ask you to give back my magic."

'Don't let baddy get ring or butterfly and once our supermove gets unlocked, we both got a timer before we revert back. Also can't keep powers after Asura is slain. No sweat!' Internally, Myrical Knight noted down the basics of his job as he remembered them.

Nearing his destination, Myrical Knight readied his sword and shield once more.

"Don't worry, my Lady. I will protect both your Fae and Chat Noir and ensure that the Asura is slain so hard, the birdbrain won't be able to think straight!"

A chuckle can be heard as Lady Fairy heard his declaration. With a smile in her voice, both Knight and Lady realized they have this.

"Very well then. Good luck to you, my Myrical Knight!"

* * *

"Stop dodging you stupid frog-turtle-thing!"

"HEHEHEHEHEH! FUN FUN FUN!"

"This isn't fun for one of us you know!" Chat bared his teeth in frustration as the Asura seemed to just dance around Chat while the hero in black was trying to catch up to him.

'This is literally becoming the most annoying birthday by far! Can't this Asura stay still!?'

The more Chat Noir tried to swing his staff at the Asura, the Kappa looking demon would just laugh at him, make a bubble, bounce off it, dodge the hero's attacks, and then laugh again at him. Rinse, repeat, cringe.

'I still haven't used my Cataclysm yet so I am still good, but I am hoping I could get some help right about now.' Chat thought out loud as he once again failed to strike the creature as playfully dodged him. But realizing he has been at it for over 30 minutes, Chat started thinking of the worst.

'Oh no . . . what if . . . Lady Fairy was bubbled!? I mean I have never met her and while her voice sounds kind of young, it's not entirely impossible for her to be legally an adult!'

While Chat Noir started dreading that this fight might solely rely on him, he failed to notice the demeanor of the Asura change. With a glint in its frog-like eyes, it waved its hands around which seemed to manipulate the bubbles that have since gathered around them. For a split second Chat Noir realized what was happening and tried to dodge the torrent of green bubbles swarming him like flies until he noticed the Asura jumping towards him.

The next thing Chat knew, he was dazed and pinned to the ground, smaller green bubbles acting like chains on his legs, neck and arms while his torso sat upon by the Asura. Its fingers twitching, excited over finally getting the ring for its master. A glowing blue mask formed around the Asura's eyes as it was commanded to take the ring.

Chat Noir, still too dazed from the attack to even think straight, could only hope for a birthday miracle.

"Move it creep!"

Chat's focus seemed to come back as something metallic and purple rushed and seemingly bashed the Asura off of him, thankful it didn't get the chance to remove his ring yet.

"You okay Chat Noir?"

Chat focused more as he realized he was being talked to a knight in armor with a purple cape and an awesome looking sword and shield. A butterfly-shaped neon symbol formed at the knight's helmet.

'Maybe this birthday won't be so bad after all.'

"Y-yeah I am good, a little dazed and a bit pinned but thanks for the save!"

The knight smiled at him before he slashed his sword in the air, creating a wave of light that phased through Chat and only destroying the bubbles chaining him. Getting back on his feet, Chat readied his staff and stood together with the Champion.

"I am taking you're the one who can help me get rid of this Asura," Chat asked as he noticed the Asura finally getting up on its feet, scowling at the new hero.

"Yeah, sorry we're late . . . our Lady must have had a hard time trying to hide from the bubbles as well before she contacted me. But we're here now and we can definitely pop this Asura down to size!" The knight readied himself as the Asura merely pointed a finger at him.

"WHO YOU!? CHAMPION!?"

"That's right! I am the Myrical Knight and we're here to end you!"

"NO FUN! . . . LIKE ADULTS! NO FUN!" The Asura growled out as it vigorously blew a torrent of green bubbles towards the duo.

"Get behind me!" was all Chat needed to hear as he went behind his ally and the Knight swiped his sword in the air, causing a large horizontal wave that decimated all incoming bubbles while pushing the Asura off its feet. Myrical Knight used that moment to leap into the air and try to deliver a finishing blow but the Asura rolled to the side, dodging his demise. But not the kick from Chat Noir as he slammed his foot on the Asura's face.

"Forget about me, ugly!?" Chat smirked as he noticed that they now have a good chance of ending this monstrosity.

"Lady Fairy said I can keep pushing him back then when we see an opening, you can grab its pearl. Is that good, Chat?" Myrical Knight stated while Lady Fairy's communication symbol still formed.

Chat nodded before looking back at the enemy.

"Let's end this!"

The Asura, now also manipulated by Le Paon's own symbol, released another torrent of bubbles but the team was prepared.

Holding his shield up in front of his ally, the Knight managed to hold out against the torrent. When they saw the Asura show even a hint of reluctance, the moment was there for the taking.

"Now Chat!"

Chat Noir threw his non-extended baton as it whizzed through the air, causing the Asura to crouch and try to taunt them but was surprised when he saw Chat already in front of him, smirking. With a readied form, Chat did a somersault kick that launched the stunned Asura in the air only to meet an airborne Myrical Knight. With a quick shield swipe, the Knight slashed his blade at the Asura, a wave of light further shooting it down on the ground as the monster finally laid unconscious.

Chat Noir took the time to pull the pearl-like Soul on top of its head and removed it from the Asura.

"I can destroy this and the Asur—"

"W-wait! If you destroy that, wouldn't everyone who is still floating start falling when the bubbles get destroyed along with the creature?"

Realizing that his ally was right, Chat stopped himself from enacting the plan.

'Crap, he's right . . . what do we do now?'

"Myrical Knight, I think it's about time I gift to you my second ability," A voice rang in Myrical Knight's mind as Lady Fairy spoke out her plan.

"Your second ability?" The Knight replied as the symbol formed while Chat Noir awaited her plan.

"That's right. But to do so, I need to you realize how you want to use that second ability. It will be molded by you to how and what your intentions will be in using it."

"And when you give it to me and I use it, I'll eventually stop being your Champion right?"

"Yes." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, but both knew that was part of her magic.

"Okay then. I ask you to lend me your gift, Lady Fairy." Chat Noir heard his words with such finality yet confidence and respected his decision as he stood back.

"Very well my Knight, I grant to you my gift for which you will mold for this trial . . . " Magic started rushing through her before she can allow it to diffuse onto her Champion.

**"Fairy's Blessing!"**

In Myrical Knight's mind, he can see the magic as something moldable. It felt like the magic was anything and everything he can use it to be but with the empty canvas in front of him, he saw the need to fill it with his intentions to create his masterpiece of a supermove.

'I need to make sure the people who are still bubbled can be brought down safely. I want to make sure the people I care about are safe before we fully destroy the Asura. I want to use more than just the sword and shield to save them. I want to protect them with all my heart and soul.'

As though the magic fully heard his wishes, so too did he realize what it could finally be. Opening his eyes, Chat Noir saw the Knight's eyes glow and putting his sword back on to the shield's sheath, he raised it in the air and proclaimed his power.

'I intend to use this power . . . to protect!'

**"MYRICAL BEATS!"**

Chat could only describe what he witnessed as magic radiating from the Champion as he created multicolored chains of 7 glowing spheres that seemed to pulsate as though it was a rhythm come to form. Various chains of the same glowing spheres shot out to the air, and Chat swore he could hear music coming from them, knowing it was not his imagination. He saw them shoot out to the sky, and latch themselves around the bubbles.

While he saw empty ones get decimated by the chains of multicolored spheres, Chat Noir started to see various bubbles imprisoning people floating downwards. The chains of multicolored spheres revolving around the bubbles, like rings and moons of a planet, as it seemed to direct the bubbles down to the ground all while the people cheered being saved and some floated nearby seeing the heroes with the defeated Asura.

As the light finally stopped radiating, Myrical Knight staggered in standing up. Not wanting to let the magic fully exhaust him before his end, he looked at Chat Noir and gave him the thumbs up. It was his signal that it was now safe to destroy the Asura.

Nodding back, Chat looked at the pearl like shell he held in his right hand and manifested his own special move.

"**Cataclysm!**"

Almost immediately the outer shell that was the Soul crumbled as the feather within also ceased to exist due to the sheer destructive properties of the move. The monster also faded into nothingness, as well as all the bubbles that imprisoned the citizens.

As people cheered and the remaining magic from Myrical Knight flew to the sky and made a spectacular multi-colored light show before disappearing, Chat helped Myrical Knight up as they leaped to somewhere they can take rest away from peering eyes. They landed by the empty school as both took a breather, Chat himself looking down at his right hand.

'Hope Le Paon enjoys that cataclysmic headache! That's a plus at least on my birthday,' Chat internally snickered at the idea of the blue evil enjoying a migraine of that intensity, rather than using his Black Scratch which he usually saves for the feather itself. He hoped that maybe for the next week or so, Le Paon would be wary of making another Asura unless he wanted another taste of that.

"We did it!" Chat was brought out of his thoughts as the Knight smiled at him, Lady Fairy's symbol also appearing in front of his face. Chat smiled at them before pushing his fist out to which his ally complied.

"Pound it!" All 3 exclaimed in their hard-earned victory.

"Thank you again for saving my butt back there. I would have lost the ring if it weren't for my Knight in shining armor!" Chat jokingly swooned to which Myrical Knight laughed.

"Ahahaha . . . Don't sweat it my man! I just really wanted to make sure I helped."

"Also I really like your style . . . and I feel like I know where you got your look from." A cat-like grin formed at Chat as he realized this Champion was probably playing the same video games as he does.

"Ahahaha oh this is embarrassing, but . . . yeah, I may have been inspired by one of my favorite games. They just look so cool . . . and I like how they can protect and tank for their allies."

"Hey if we ever had time, maybe we could have popped by an internet café and went on a few missions together. I mainly go melee Assassin with my black cat hybrid," Chat Noir gleamed at the idea of two heroes just chilling playing an MMORPG.

'Oh boy . . . men and their video games,' Lady Fairy sighed in amusement before she heard their timers ringing.

"Well looks like I have to get going. Maybe if you ever get Chosen again we can finish quick and play the game sometime! See yah!" Chat grinned and gave a friendly salute at his new friend before vaulting off.

"We should probably go back to the Library so as to not arouse suspicions as well," Lady Fairy suggested to her Champion as he nodded to her idea.

"Yeah, I'm pretty chill about things but I'd rather not have people hound me for being a Champion. That's just not my style." As they reach the Library with a minute to spare, he was thankful it was still empty.

"Thank you again for saving me back there Lady Fairy, and for letting me be Chosen as your Champion."

"No, thank you. You have proven to be an amazing ally. I wouldn't be opposed if I ever need to call upon you again."

"Woah! Really!? Awesome— I-I mean of course, my Lady. I will be at your beck and call if ever."

He only heard her jovial laughter before his transformation finished, reverting back to Nino Lahiffe. As he saw the butterfly turn into a flicker of light and disappear to wherever, Nino realized he still had to look for his blind friend. Running out to the halls, he sighed with relief as he saw Marinette leave the restrooms, possibly also looking for him.

As both friends met and were relieved knowing they were safe, Marinette and Nino decided that it was time to finally go back to the party with goals in mind.

"Come on, Nino. Let's make sure Adrien still gets a great birthday party!"

"Yeah . . . I still want to talk to Adrien as well." Smiling with his new resolve, Nino and Marinette left to ensure the party can still continue.

By the time they reached the park, they saw the party managed to restart and this time with no looming danger. Nino saw Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng still handling the food table while nearby Alya and Adrien were scanning the area until Alya spotted them, leaving Chloé who was angrily talking on the phone as Sabrina cowered. Alya and Marinette's parents rushed over and came to hug the duo.

"There you kids are! Thank goodness you guys are safe. Where did you guys go during the attack?" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng asked as she checked to see if the two teens were hurt in any way before they all led the two to a bench to rest.

"We ran to the school. I— uhhh, got bubbled in the library until I guess the Asura was defeated . . ." Nino worded out, realizing he really didn't want to be interrogated by Alya by being connected to the Champion.

"Ye-yeah, Nino held some bubbles back before I managed to hide in the restrooms. If it weren't for him, I would've been bubbled!" Marinette danced around the truth enough as it was correct that she hid in the bathroom. Just not the part where she used that space to become her superhero persona and made Nino her Champion.

"Well, I am thankful to you Nino for having saved Marinette back there. You really are a great friend." Mr. Dupain-Cheng exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks Nino," Patting his shoulder with her hand, Marinette smiled at her friend all while he smiled back. Looking at Adrien who only looked back with a small smile, Nino realized he still had one more thing to do.

"Hey . . . is it okay if I talk to Adrien alone?"

Everyone looked at the two boys before Marinette and eventually everyone else realized what he meant. Nodding at the two, they went off towards the food table. Adrien sat down next to Nino and both teens were in moments of awkward silence.

"Hey—"

"Listen, I—"

Both looked at one another before laughter arose from both. After a moment or two passed of just them laughing, Nino smiled and looked back at his friend.

"Hey, sorry again for causing that scene at your house. I know I was angry but I was just more mad at your dad than at you. I get you're too scared to talk back to your father so I won't hold it against you." Holding out his hand while also holding out the same bubble container, Adrien looked torn at what he heard before he sighed.

"N-no Nino! I really should be the one on my hands and knees asking for your apology. I really shouldn't have had my father talk to you like that. You have every right to be mad at me a-and . . . even stop being my friend because . . . friends are there to support you. And I fail–"

"Who said you're no longer my friend?"

Adrien, in trying to not look like was about to cry, looked back at Nino who was also trying to not let his emotions get to him.

"We'll always be friends, Adrien . . . Even if your old man hates the idea . . . honestly, still being your friend is one way to really stick it to him!" Adrien chuckled and both friends gave each other a hug before Nino finally gave him the bubble container, to which Adrien still took happily.

"H-hey, do you want to play the MMORPG World of Fantasy? I have been thinking of maybe playing that again," Adrien asked to which Nino beamed at the idea.

"No way, you play that too? Sure we can meet up online at one point! I can even have you in my party with the others. I mainly play tank though."

"I mainly play as a melee Assassin with my black cat hybrid!" Adrien beamed before blowing again at the smaller bubble container.

'Huh. Déjà vu'

But before Nino could continue on with his thoughts he saw Marinette coming forward with Alya carrying a cake towards them. The music Alix was still handling suddenly ceased as everyone with smiles held their bubble swords out. Realizing what was happening, Nino helped Adrien up before he joined the crowd.

"Hey birthday boy, come on over and blow out your candles!" Alya exclaimed and Adrien was being led towards the center before everyone started singing to Adrien, who was still trying to hold in tears but somewhat failing, all while everyone were producing large non-malicious bubbles as Adrien blew out the candles after the song.

"Happy birthday Adrien!" Nino cheered before everyone else cheered as well.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADRIEN!" Everyone cheered and continued waving their bubble swords as Adrien, with tears in his eyes, looked to see everyone smiling at him and congratulating him: Nino, Chloé, Alya, Marinette's parents, Marinette. Everyone was there happy for a certain Adrien Agreste on his birthday.

The party recommenced and everyone cheered on.

* * *

As everyone continued to party, Adrien moved out of the dance floor after a multitude of dances alongside Chloé, Nino and his other classmates before he saw her sitting down by a table, just as beautiful, eating a slice of his cake.

'Marinette.'

It was only then did he finally realize how pretty she looked and secretly hoped she changed to her dress just for his party. Marinette herself merely smiled at where the dance floor was.

'I wonder if I can have a slow dance with her.'

"Hey . . ."

"Hey yourself," she smiled as he sat across her in the table.

"You having fun?" Marinette asked him as finished another bite.

"Ye-yeah, I am having the time of my life! I am really thankful you and Nino set this up for me, so thank you." Adrien was starting to feel nervous talking to her but she didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah . . . But really you should be thanking Chloé because she was the one who managed to get this party like this," She merely smiled back at him as she continued eating.

"Wai-wait what?"

"Yeah, Nino told me. He and I only thought of a small get together yesterday but Nino, in his wanting to give you the party you totally deserved, messaged everyone about it to help. Chloé said she wanted to help and was the one who really paid for a lot of the equipment and added food. She was even the one who bought everyone a bubble sword when Nino suggested it, while also threatening us to not be too public with any of our posts regarding your party if you did decide to attend." Taking another bite and swallowing it, she continued.

"For all Chloé can be arrogant, spoiled, and likes to believe she is above everyone else . . . she still cares and looks out for her friends like you in the end. I guess even her friends can be lucky to have her."

"Yeah . . . just like people who are friends with you and Nino are really lucky as well."

He looked to see her pause before she smiled with such care that Adrien was wondering if he died then and there and went to heaven.

"Well then consider yourself one lucky man Adrien Agreste, because you've got people like Nino, Chloé and me as close friends. Now have the cake and eat it too." Leveling her fork with cake to where she knew Adrien was, Marinette would have never noticed how red he became at the thought of feeding him.

'I already snuck out and fought a monster as a superhero, I am pretty sure Nathalie can forgive me for having some more cake,' Adrien thought out as he opened his mouth for the cake she was feeding him, only realizing the next day that he technically shared an indirect kiss with her through sharing her fork and had a hard time looking at his blind friend without being reminded of it.

'Happy Birthday to me.'

* * *

By the time Adrien snuck back into his bedroom, he still had 15 minutes to spare before he was expected to have dinner alongside Nathalie and maybe his father as well. Not that any of it mattered anymore as Adrien just had his fill of fun and partying when he left. He even managed to have a dance or two with Marinette before he had to skedaddle.

Showering and changing into a different set of clothes as to not look like he just spent a good 2 hours enjoying himself partying, Adrien reached the dining table to see Nathalie awaiting him. No sign of his father anywhere.

'Typical, but I could care less at the moment.'

Both son and secretary ate in silence before Nathalie stood up and grabbed something. Coming back to the dining table, Adrien can tell Nathalie was about to give him his gift from his father.

But he knew the truth.

"Nathalie. I know . . . that isn't from Father."

Judging from how he saw her flinch ever so little and her eyes open wide, he knew and continued.

"I've . . . always known the gifts weren't from Father."

"A-adrien . . ."

"I know . . . that they're from you. I can tell how much you put time and thought into the gifts so I really want to thank you for that Nathalie."

"Ho— When did you learn it wasn't from your father, Adrien?" Nathalie sat down while still holding onto the light green gift bag.

"I think I first knew about 3-4 years ago. I remember you gifting me that blue scarf that you said Father made just for me. When I tried to flaunt it to Father, he didn't show any care for it but I remember you did. That's . . . kinda when I just knew, but I didn't want to say anything until now because . . . I guess up until this point I really wanted to still believe it was from him."

Nathalie still listened in complete silence, seeing as Adrien realized the deceit she had to do for the sake of his father, not for him.

"But I realize that while it's the thought that counts, I think I should at least be thanking those who actually put a lot of thought into it . . . so thank you, Nathalie." Adrien gave her the same warm smile that radiated so much care and even forgiveness that Nathalie knew then and there that what she was about to do would ruin it. Showing the gift bag to him, she can see he was about to take it and thank her again but she interjected.

"This . . . isn't from me sadly." Nathalie confessed and seeing the look of surprise on his face, she continued.

"Due to the upcoming Fall Fashion, I have been so busy that I only did realize it was your birthday today and forgot to take time to get you your gift. Monsieur Agreste reprimanded me for forgetting and I was about to give up when this gift from one of your friends left it with no gift tag."

"I was going to present it as a gift from your father, but after you knowing the truth and making me realize as well the value of being at least honest with one's gifts . . . I knew it would be wrong to take this from someone who did put time and effort into this gift. I apologize."

At this point Nathalie already expected the same verbal reprimanding from the son similar to the father, but what she got instead was a hand placed over hers and a warm smile that just silently tells her he forgives her.

'He really does take after Emilie more.'

"Thank you for being honest, Nathalie." Taking the light green bag, he did notice it lacked a name tag.

"If you're wondering who it was from, I do remember a girl in a purple dress running after your friend Nino around the same time we received the gift. It's probably from her."

'Girl . . . in a purple dress? Realization struck him as he smiled already excited at what she gave him, but was interrupted in his haste to check the gift.

"Adrien . . . I still really wish to give you even a late birthday gift." Pausing in his opening of the gift, he listened on.

"Seeing as your father has just updated me that he has been feeling under the weather due to his work, I can relax your schedule for this weekend. I can let you go meet with your friends and maybe even have a little party . . . just make sure your father nor any paparazzi find out and that you're in safe hands," She added in the end as is part of her job as the secretary.

Adrien contemplated before an idea struck him and smiled at his secretary.

"That sounds excellent Nathalie . . . but is it alright if you can get me a nice dinner reservation this Friday instead? I would very much like that if you can."

"Certainly Adrien, how many will there be," Nathalie smiled as she already checked her smart pad and set a reservation she knows she can get.

"3 people including myself."

Nathalie was already thinking that Adrien may have wanted to invite that Nino boy and the girl in purple but Adrien beat her to the punch.

"Oh I see . . . will you be inviting your 2 friends for that din—"

"Actually . . . I was hoping that dinner reservation could be for us."

Nathalie stopped in her tapping at the reservation and looked to see the teenager look shy and somewhat embarrassed.

"I was hoping I can enjoy a late birthday dinner with you and, I already think father cannot attend, my bodyguard."

"I-I don't understand Adrien."

"I just want to have a dinner to celebrate my birthday with people who have been there for me, so I am hoping you and my bodyguard can be there to enjoy it with me . . . if that's okay!? I-I understand you guys might be super busy and all!" Adrien stammered the last bit, realizing that maybe asking someone as busy as Nathalie might be too hard.

"You've really grown up haven't you Adrien?"

A small smile graced Nathalie's lips and even let out a slight chuckle as he saw Adrien grow slightly pink in his face before smiling back at her as well before calling on the cooks to complement them on his dish while asking someone to call his bodyguard over regarding the reservations. Nathalie looked at this young teenager and realized how much he had really grown from when she first met him all those years ago.

'Emilie . . . if you're out there, I hope you can see how much your son has matured.' Her thoughts think back to Madame Agreste and of how, even as she has been gone for so long, Nathalie can see bits of the Madame in her growing son.

'I just wish you were here to see this . . . and help him. Both of them. In these trying times.'

* * *

It was around 3:41AM when Chat Noir finished his solo patrol.

He easily snuck back into his bedroom and let the transformation dissipate, reverting back to Adrien and Plagg. As Plagg went off to his own separate sleeping corner, which is one of his drawers that now reek of Camembert cheese, Adrien went back to his desktop and let it light back up after putting it on standby.

Adrien knew it would have been a fruitless endeavor, but as one of Paris' leading heroes he did want to try and figure out certain anomalies related to the Miraculous:

1.) Where Le Paon is hiding. As Chat Noir, Adrien knew that while he is still relatively new in being Chat Noir and progress has been close to non-existent in the hunt for the elusive Peacock user, he thought that maybe patrolling the streets late at night could give him a clue as to the whereabouts. Something, anything he can use to help himself, Lady Fairy, and the Parisian law enforcement in tracking down Le Paon.

2.) Locating the mystery that he can only describe as a 'Miracle'. He noticed a few weeks since being Chat Noir that somehow things turn back to normal. What were once varying degrees of damage in the city, from small to huge collateral ones, would be somehow fixed overnight. While he is still relatively new to the job, Adrien was for sure that whatever is reverting everything to go back to normal, even after the harshest damages from Asura attacks, had to do with the Miraculous. He has yet to even consider the possibility of trying to tell Lady Fairy about this because:

a.) He knows that she is next to impossible to communicate since she only ever releases her butterflies during times of Asura attacks.

b.) He knows he is sounding like those crazy conspiracy theorists or crackheads so even if he does tell her this so far with little to not concrete proof, she might worry about his sanity, which to be fair he is starting to worry a bit himself.

And finally, c.) Is he even right about this being a 'Miracle'? Somewhat in lined with b, Adrien wasn't sure if this was even something he should have noticed. Is it because he uses a Miraculous? If so, does Le Paon or Lady Fairy know? Lady Fairy doesn't even seem to be bothered by how things seem normal again during fights and neither does everyone else, so should he? Was Miraculous magic just passively reverting things back to normal?

Adrien has tried to ask Plagg, but the lazy Cat would only demand more cheese and nap. Sighing in front of his desktop, its times like this Adrien kind of wishes he had like a 'sensei' or mentor, or even a 'Miraculous for Dummies' guide or instruction manual since he's practically just doing everything on the fly. Not that he doesn't like it, but it would help if there was a bit more support in understanding all of this.

"Being a hero is tough work," He muttered mainly to himself. Scanning his desktop he saw the light green gift bag that he admittedly forgot to open after he decided to set a dinner date with Nathalie and Mr. Gorilla, as Adrien lovingly calls his burly bodyguard and driver.

Reaching for the bag, he peered into it to see a CD in a case that had the words 'Happy Birthday Adrien!' written. Somewhat iffy if this CD would have viruses but trusting that Marinette, who based from Nathalie's description of the possible sender, wouldn't do him like that, Adrien still loaded it up to his desktop. Opening the CD, he saw it had an MP3 file labeled 'Birthday Gift Playlist'. Seeing as it would be best for any and all beings sleeping now, he brought out his earphones and plugged them in before opening the file.

What Adrien listened to was something of a journey told through a violin. The music he was listening to was amazing and with added sound effects and mixing melded well together with the violin playing that Adrien was at awe at what he was listening to at 3 in the morning.

After a few pieces, Adrien got curious and wanted to know more about the CD. Clicking at the option 'Show Hidden' out of curiosity, Adrien was pleasantly surprised to see a folder that was hidden; it being named 'Extra surprise … Enjoy :^) '. Clicking into the folder, he saw it contained a notepad file and an MP4 video file. Clicking onto the notepad file named 'Message', Adrien read the following.

'Hey Adrien! I was hoping you'd actually notice this little surprise I decided to hide from both you and Mari, but now you can see it. I hope you can enjoy these little outtakes we took. P.S. Don't let Marinette know about this unless you want me to be murdered by a blind girl. Hope you enjoy and Happy Birthday! ~ Nino'

Chuckling at the message, Adrien closed the notepad file and opened the video file labeled 'Bloopers (DON'T LET MARINETTE KNOW PLEZ!)' with a bit of anticipation and let the file load.

What Adrien got was something he'd very much like to cherish for as long as he can live.

"Nino, have you seen m—" Marinette couldn't even finish her sentence before she slipped and caught herself at her swivel chair while laughter, very much from Nino, raised and the girl could only laugh along with her before another clip loaded. It showed Marinette pretending to play her violin as though it was an electric guitar and she a rockstar like Jagged Stone. She was doing eccentric dance moves while banging her head up and down, all while the same voice of Nino continued to giggle and hold in laughter. Possibly because he was secretly recording his friend's antics. She ended her performance by kneeling onto the ground striking a pose as she just laughed afterward, following Nino in their cacophony of giggles and laughter.

Another video clip showed Marinette spinning in a black swivel office chair while making a 'Weeeee!' sound. Another clip showed the two of them sitting in front of his desktop all while singing along to 'You are My Sunshine' that was being played. Another showed Marinette just dancing funnily at the background while Nino was possibly working on the playlist, all while possibly not knowing her cute dances were being recorded as like many of the others.

Many more outtakes of either Marinette and or both of his friends continued to play, all while Adrien was enjoying every moment of it. He was trying his best to hold in his laughter as to not at least wake up the Kwami but seeing the antics of his friends in these videos posed a challenge for him. The last video outtake was her in a makeshift recording booth as she seemed to have finished playing a violin piece.

"You're good Mari!"

"Really?! Awe—" She couldn't fully finish the word as she let out a loud burp. With redness that could rival her red sleeveless top that she was wearing, she looked to where she knows Nino was recording her.

"You better delete that last part or else!" But Nino couldn't hold in his laughter all while Marinette's blush worsened and she was getting up to leave the booth.

"I— I swear I am going to delete it," Nino obviously having lied, continued laughing while an angry blind girl was rounding towards him, the intent of murder seemingly radiating off her.

"Nino Lahiffe, I swear to Jagged Stone if you're lying you're dea—"

"Ahahaha Wait Mari— Ah!"

The video cuts to a black screen with a caption that just reads: 'Hope you enjoyed those bloopers :^) '

To the young blonde teenager named Adrien Agreste, he could only hold in his laughter as to not wake anyone else but held it in his as best as he could before turning off the desktop and going to bed, knowing that he might have to hold in a sigh of content and a giggle if he sees Marinette later in school. As much as he likes her, he'd rather be still alive and not murdered alongside his friend Nino who gave him that extra gift as a secret.

Sighing into his bed, Adrien let out one more whisper to himself before he let sleep take over.

"Best. Birthday. Ever."

* * *

**End Note (Tidbits & References)**

• **_Regarding Marinette's resourceful plan about carrying Faes with her._** That was basically my way of trying to reason how she can be Lady Fairy while not always being at home (since in Canon Hawk Moth never leaves his lair except at some points where all his butterflies are). I had the idea of them being in a bottle since I randomly looked up butterfly in a bottle charms and seeing as I already made it seem possible for the butterflies to fit in small spaces (like the butterfly homes) as to not make Marinette too obvious as LF, I decided to go with the idea of a bottle charm she can carry a few Faes in so she can be LF on the go.

• _**Regarding the choice of Nino's Champion.**_ I honestly did want to try and keep it along his original Akuma theme, but I am going to be very honest: I hate Bubbler's design and his powers are kinda ehh for me. (TBH his design looks like a weird blow up sex doll for clowns with a balloon fetish…). I wouldn't have super minded it if it weren't for the fact that bubbles aren't really a recurring theme of Nino, unlike music. And seeing as I already have plans on making recurring Champions reappear similar to the AU originator's plan of having Lady WiFi be a recurring ally, I at least want to make Nino's Champion a viable recurring ally in future stories and wanted to give him something grander.

• **_Regarding the Champion's Name & Design._** When I originally was going to make it stay on theme with like Bubbler, his name was going to be Sphyricle Knight. I love word play references so his name was a play on Sphere (like the shape of a bubble), Lyric/Lyrical (regarding music) and Miracle (like Miraculous). When I decided to forgo keeping the bubble theme, I decided to go with Myrical Knight which is a play on Miracle, Lyrical and even Mythical. The Knight aspect was something I always wanted to do and while originally I wanted his sword to be like a magic bubble making sword like in Bubbler, I decided to just go with something more fantasy-esque. I still did want to incorporate music aspects; hence, why his super move was called Myrical Beats. More about this Champion may or may not be further developed in future chapters.

• **_Regarding Chat's use of Cataclysm on the Soul._** I never planned on making Black Scratch as the only move to destroy the feathers; far from it, I made that as a way for Chat to destroy it even when he already used Cataclysm. While I will delve in this further in future chapters, just think of Black Scratch as a super niche and weaker version of Cataclysm.

• _**Regarding what I said in Part 1.**_ This is with regards to how I am changing the dynamics of certain characters' relationships and personalities as to fit in this narrative I am building. As you can already tell, a lot of changes in the characters are different from Canon, such as the personalities of Chloé and Nathalie along with relationship dynamics such as Nino and Marinette being childhood friends and Chloé and Adrien having a more fleshed out friendship. I did this mainly to already establish how things will be different compared to the Canon and to flesh out better characterizations of characters than what is currently portrayed in Canon (AKA I am not that big of a fan of the show's current character developments, especially with minor characters if there are any); hence, you'll be seeing more of these in future chapters. I hope to not be too out of character, but I hope that people can enjoy different takes on the personalities and dynamics of the characters.


End file.
